Chipmunk In Foster Care
by ADChipmunk
Summary: Alvin, Simon and Theodore are living in Foster Care that Claire is looking after them as a mom. The boys love so much, so what happen when any foster parents who wanted them and living them in separate house. Would Claire is going to adopted them to be their mother? Well, it's down to the boys or Claire to make that decision when they are ready for it.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Alvin and the Chipmunk._**

Chapter 1: Unexpected Visitor in their doorstep:

It's after midnight in the foster care where dozen of children are fast asleep in their bed for their next term in school, some of them hate school like doing boring old works or following school protocols in school term rule. Some of them like school that the teachers are funny, kind and sweet like a personal mum like all kids would have wanted, well some of them need to be very careful that some teacher got kids and some got kids on their own to look after them. Shame that most foster care kids wanted to have a mum, but they have to be practice for the right parents when the time is right for them. Once all the children are fast asleep, come carer who read small children who wanted a bed story time before they go to sleep, dreaming to have a wonderful time.

Claire Bagdasarain, a helper and a carer who look after them for merely 4 years since she started long ago. Many children love her, like a sister and a mother to them. She could have kids, hoping she will love them no matter what she can do to protect them, like all mum would do, protect their child from certain danger. But, during her safely measure that if she is going to be a mom that mean she could an early retirement once the child is born. So, she decided to wait for the time being. She have long blond hair toward her shoulder with chocolate brown eyes colour with fair light skin colour. She love working with them since she graduate from college for achieving her Child Care Course, Educational Course such as Numeracy and Literacy and of course Photographer except that she did graduate knowing she's the best one in college before she earn her job as a Foster Care. She understand their feeling that many children don't want to go, they decided to stay here with their friends who's more than a friends, more like brothers and sisters to them since they got here. Once Claire have fully understand about them, when she told some foster parents that he or she can come back here for a visit and they agree to seeing each other again for a visit or spend the night with them or even come around to spend the night with them. Of course some host parents can be quite rude, and unfriendly personal manor from they speak of. Claire and her friends Nancy and Mick are their best carer they're ever had.

Once she done finishing her report statement or checking on official website so that the kids can explore the country or having some fun in the seaside to get some relaxation. Some of them were pretty experience from what she realise, even Mick is trying to fix the minibus and getting some petrol in the local gas station to make it fully recharge for their fun event, she even check on the weather website to see it is warn, mild, or even cold. Judging by the weather, that it's still cold outside and checking today event it's: normal it can be that today is Thursday and since it's after midnight it's now Friday the 21st of June and yet only few days before summer event for older children in foster care got College so that they're leave very early in the morning that some of them are ready to leave when they are ready for them. Some of them got Primacy School, and some of them got Secondary School in couple weeks' time before very late summer term.

Clare still missing her youthful time, kissing boys, go wild with some unknown boys who older or younger than her. She could spend more time some boys so that she can have a kids and raise them like a family, if she found the right person. Unlike her boyfriend who's having an affair with another girl when she dump him. Her boyfriend, Christopher Solo, trying to explain to her from his mistake when she told him about this secret 'personal' meeting affair with another person when she broke her heart, when she 19 years old before she achieve and graduate in college. Her friend, Betty got a handsome boy name Todd, Todd something that she can't remember his last name. Her friend got married and have a child name Harry name after Harry Potter's novel book since Betty wanted to her son name Harry which her husband would mind to have that name. But, Claire is slightly bit jealous that she want a kid on her when Betty told she can be a godmother to him, her husband Todd would love her to be Harry's godmother. She could said no, but she love it to be a godmother when a stuck come by Todd and Harry were now divorce when Harry was 4 years old. Betty is taking Harry that Todd can't him that he got alcoholic problem that he couldn't resist to touch one single alcoholic when he started to drinking when she have no choice to fill for a divorce. She did told Claire that she could pay them a visit whenever she feel to come around.

Claire did arrive to see her including little Harry who is now 6 years old and he's always started his pre-school in kinder-garden nursery and he made some friends while his mum is working in local supermarket for her work cut out. But still, she worry about Betty ex-husband Todd will ever return for his recommendation and tried to make a full amount, but he won't coming back any more since what happen that she learn that Todd got 6 months sober problem for trying to regain alcoholic's problem. Of course she can pay them a visit whenever she feel like it to come around to see Little Harry again, either way that Harry is more like his father except he got his mum eyes and also he's slightly too cringle that he want his mom knowing he's just a child since she arrive to their place about couple weeks to see her once more.

Once she's done finishing her report settlement and checking what else she have to do when she look at the digital clock on her desk and it's said quarter past midnight since she busying about half eleven.

 _Blimey,_ she thought to herself. _Time sure have fly._ When she log out from desktop computer and heading out of her office and switch off the main office light and straight to bed. She's always wear her pyjamas while wrap herself in her dark navy blue night robe with cherry red slippers to keep her feet warm.

She walk out from the main office knowing the main hall switch off as well, except she got a candle with her so that she can see which she's going. She already light up the candle and garb the handle and continually walking toward the main corridor. She could use the flash light to see clearly, but the candle is her only choice so that it's easy to get there without shining toward the kids knowing they're just going to sleep about hours ago, except some older children who go to bed ready late about half eleven since last week, but she can't help it including Nancy and Mick. But, who can blame them? Once she carefully toward the staircase when she heard something knock at the door. Who could something knock at the door straight half-midnight? She thought it was strange when she approach the front door when she open the door and see nothing there, just empty cold freezing air from what she felt since open the door.

She thought it was some teenage kids are pranking which she know its call ding-dong ditch which they call it crisscross from what she heard it long ago that she can't remember how long ago it was since she last heard of it. But, then again, she have a hunch that is was those kids who making prank from what she concern about it. Once she' about to close the door when she notice something quite odd, when she saw an unknown casket, laying outside in the middle of the night. The casket is excellent well-made like a professional who create such excellent casket. Judging by the wood from what from what she's realise that this woods is made a Chipmunkian-species or Squirrelin-species knowing they living in the forest that it's not far from here. The silk is dark-cherry from what she make it that this silk is like a blanket from what it's seem. She notices there is a paper laying on top of it when she's pick it up and read it very carefully when the candlelight shine upon it and very carefully not to burn it.

'Please look after them.'

Who is them, by any chance? She thought it was really confuse since saw it when she kneel down and place the candle on her side when she unveil the blanket when a shock comes by when she gasp out from her mouth.

"Oh my God," she breathiness when she cover her mouth when her eyes are wide in fear to see three baby Chipmunkin-species are fast asleep in their little blanket in indigo blue with several yellow stars. All three baby-chipmunk are slightly a month old. Who could abandon a month old baby in Foster Care? She have no idea it is a boys of a girls since she saw them.

Once she saw them are hugging together to keep them warm, knowing that cold will hibernation and they'll freeze to death in the middle of the cold.

"Oh my God," she continually repeating in slightly out loud when she quickly take the casket and the candle, "who could someone just abandon you guys in the middle of our doorstep in the middle of the night?" she just slam the door so hard, which she froze for a little second to make sure the baby didn't hear anything, eventually the babies are still fast sleep in their casket thinking like a baby cot.

Once she relief for a moment, and seeing any children who's disturb their sleep for hearing thing when she hear that one of them is making a move in the casket. It's happen to be a middle child when it's started to crying that it's want something. Claire that all babies want food for their stomach like milk, milk are protein to them and increase calcium to them or better that it's make a little mess in their diaper, or teething problem from what she concern. The middle baby is continually crying way loud enough to wake the whole neighbourhood or in this case wake the other kids and Mick and Nancy.

"It's okay," she calming that baby knowing she done this before when she was younger that she have a brother a sister in her time. "You are probably hungry from your long experience journey. It's okay . . . mummy is going to get some milk for you," she escorted them to the kitchen to get some milk, "it's okay," she calm that baby down, "it's okay."

* * *

 **A/N: Those three babies are Alvin, Simon and Theodore. The story is almost like where Dave found them in their doorstep in original version in the 80s called Chipmunk Story where Dave is trying to make a song which some of you know which song since Ross Senior created the First Alvin and the Chipmunk: Witch Doctor, if you don't know what's mean, I suggest look up in the internet and type Alvin and the Chipmunk in Wikipedia where Ross create his first Chipmunk song.**

 **And those some of you, well actually lots of you that Chipmunkin and Squirrelin are made-up species I'd create it. Of course it's sound like Chipmunk and Squirrel from your concern, that human live together with different verity of species called Rodentoid, a type a species I created like Alvin and the Chipmunk are humanoid-chipmunk from Bagdasarian's company. Anyway, Claire Bagdasarian are separate words name after Claire in Movies Version Alvin and the Chipmunk and Bagdasarian is name after their family, I thought it was a good name, but yeah, it is a good name from that's I come up with it.**

 **Anyway, I hope you like, the next one where few Foster Kids heard something when they saw three baby Chipmunk (Humanoid chipmunk) while Claire is feeding them.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk**

 **Sorry I took so long, because I try to think what happen next, so enjoy Chapter 2.**

Chapter 2: Unexpected Guest and quite surprising on them.

The two girl Daphne and Diana are both fast sleep in their separate bed, knowing their twins with same identical face expression. They're both dreaming when they heard something that they're trying to get some sleep when Daphne reach the other pillow and cover her ear that she pretend it's never happen. But, the wailing is slightly too loud knowing it's very high pitch sound when she moan out furious that she wanted to some thing or someone who's make those noise.

"Go to sleep, Daphne," Diana said to her sister while she still asleep.

"I can't go to sleep," Daphne replied to her while she's still covering her ear with a pillow. "It's making my head hurt."

"Will try to pretend it's never happen," said Diana. "Just like I do so many time, except the rowing commotion between Mick and Megan."

"Tell me about it."

What happen that long ago, around when Mick got a girlfriend name Megan January that they're both dating for quite a while, knowing they're deeply in love when Luke and his friends are thinking that if Mick want to get marry, then he'll have to leave for good. They thought they could sabotaged so what they would get married, eventually they're failed for stop those two lover birds. But they can't just leaving him that Mick is like a brother and a father to them since he's started working 7 years ago before Claire comes along. Right until when Megan did something to them when she slap Luke and his friends for making falsehood, claiming she believe that she could run the Foster Care, but Megan have no zero interesting to steal this, she love the house and she love Mick. But when Wilberforce have may found out that Megan is already married name Buck Roger and January is actually her Nee maiden name before she got her husband last name. That's how Mick and Megan are having a massive row between them with curse's words that Nancy escorted them somewhere safe from them, knowing it's very rude that they don't want to hear from them.

Everything is work out perfectly before Claire comes along and she did an excellent job to be a career and she's like a mother to them, although it is quite embarrassing from what they're point of you. When the wailing is making so loud that she had enough when she open her eyes and reveal green eyes, even thought she may have brown hair like her sister knowing they're twin.

"That's it!" she cried out when she unveil her cover and put on her slippers when Diana open her eyes and she too got green eyes like her sister, knowing it's too hard to tell which it which when Mick and Nancy found out the one of them got a birthmark that's how they know the difference when Claire knows about it as well.

"Wait!" Diana exclaimed when she unveil her cover and put on her slippers. They both wear different pyjamas that Daphne is wearing her purple knowing it her favourite colour and Diana is wearing light blue top. They already put on their robe on to keep the warm on when Daphne open the door to see who making those noise, they got their touch with them knowing it's too dark to see when they switch on when 10 years old boy name Michael who have ginger hair with fair skin colour and wear his Spiderman pyjamas when he slowly rubbing his eyes that he too can't sleep from that unknown wailing while he continuingly rubbing and reveal blue eyes when he whisper to the girls.

"What's going on?" said Michael while he rubbing his eyes that he's trying to get some sleep when Daphne and Diana are also shock and jump to see Michael was almost fast asleep.

"Do you have sneak up of this?" Daphne is slightly rude to him.

"Daphne," Diana said to her sister, "it's not very nice to say. He's just coming out from his bedroom," she agree that Michael have just woke up when she look at him. "It's nothing, Michael," she said to him, "you probably hear something while you sleep. So, go back to bed."

"Well, I'm trying to get some sleep when I hear Claire's voice and yet I hear waling sound," Michael explain to her when he yawn out from his mouth while rubbing his eyes. "Beside I don't think, it's not a dream."

Daphne scoff herself and rolling his eyes knowing that Michael is a trickery dealer, who selling different product, except that one day he did sell any old stuff for charity for the children in hospital who got cancer that most children who don't make it.

"Your theory are correct," she might agree with him. "Either way, back to bed!"

"What?!" Michael exclaimed from Daphne's rudeness, well almost she said when his eyes are now fully awake. "No way, I heard those wailing sound. So I'd suggest we're do it together to see what all the rackets, maybe then that Claire will tell what's going on."

"He does have a point, you know what I'm saying," Diana agree with him when she smirk out to her sister that Daphne is practically annoyed that her is quite suborn to think knowing she have no choice to have him.

"Okay fine," she give in, "you can come with us and don't make a sudden noise while we check out," she told him as a reminder when Michael agree with her with a simple nod.

Once that sorted when the girls and Michael are heading toward the stairs and slowly walk down while both girls got their flashlight with them. Michael is well secure, well he's behind Diana and Diana is protecting him or the other way from what they concern. They carefully not to make a noise in the stairs. The building was built in 1937 until they redecorate in 1994 and change few things in 1999. This building was usually something else before the government have decided to use this building as a Foster Care that's why the support carer is looking after them for so long. Daphne was almost make a sound from the squeakily staircase, but Claire didn't heard anything while the wailing is rapidly from what they're hear. Diana was about to her, for being well caught, good thing it was a light squeak from their excusive. Once they calm down from their solemn relief and slowly walk down the stairs. Once they walk down the stairs until they reach at the bottom when the wailing is somehow stop in further reason. Was Claire in trouble? Could something happen to her?

They're almost freak out when Michael said to them. "The wailing is stop," he dumbfounded to them.

"I know that," Daphne replied to him in whispering tone. "Besides, I want to know what happen to her."

"You do suppose that . . ." Diana thought something worst could have happen to her, that they know for quite some time since she started working.

"I don't know," her sister said to her. "It best to know what happen to her. If does happen to her, we're suggest phoning to the police about all this."

"It probably wise to connect them first before we're make a move," Michael make the confirm suggestion knowing he's too afraid to know what happen Claire.

"An excellent idea," Daphne agree with him when she push him in front of it when Michael is slightly confuse and exclaimed out. "How about you for instant?"

Michael grunt out from himself. "Why me?"

"Because you the only who made a suggestion about phone to the police," she answer out to him while she give him a flashlight when she grin out to him.

"Sorry I ask."

Michael, who's heading toward the main living area and see nothing there, apart from TV, snooker table and few couple sofa and two couches are standing there doing nothing of a sort, that he thought the wailing sound is coming from the main living room, that's how all robber thought keeping held hostage in the main living room. He thought it was odd to know when he decided he's heading toward the kitchen, that he believe that some robber went food that he is not sure why they wanted there for no reason at all. He's acting really nervous and quite scary to see him walking in the dark corridors that make him shiver. He know every route since he arrive here about 3 years ago when his parents abandon him that they never return for good. Mick and Nancy are trying to find any distance relative to him from his parents' side, including social government are trying to find any relative to him, until so far they found nothing they found that his distance relative are living in different counties. He may sound upset to him, but deep down he kinda like it this place. Getting knowing to them, and now he's quite enjoyed it with his friends who is like a brothers and a sisters to them since he got for 4 years in Social Foster Care. He carefully walking slowly without any caught from them or it that he is not sure who he up against when he heard something like a calming smoothing in the kitchen department. He almost froze to hear someone is still there, when his hand are almost shaking, knowing he's afraid that he don't want to die.

He also hear a humming sound from it and he walk cautiously without getting trip hazard when he accidently broke a vase that he didn't see that coming when someone shout out.

"Who's there?" Michael almost freak out that he almost wet his pyjama, good thing he didn't that he went to the bathroom about 28 minutes ago. "Hello? Is someone out there?"

Until he almost recognise HER voice when he slowly walking toward the kitchen. Once he heading toward the kitchen when a gasp out from his breath that he saw something wonderful in his life. Meanwhile, Daphne and Diana are waiting for him like 2 minutes and still haven't return from his 'scouting' mission since Daphne use her coward tactic to allow man to go through that she thought all man are courageous who's withstand against foe, especially does who are the coolest person that she can describe knowing she too keen about them especially she fell in love a guy name Steven who have cool hair style like Elvis that she could go out on a date if she want to do, knowing she would dream to go out with him. Anyway, Daphne is tapping her foot in soft rapidly knowing she wearing slippers that Michael is taking forever to get back knowing something is not right.

"He's taking his time," Daphne is getting out of prentice.

"I'm sure that Michael is doing his best," Diana said to her. "You know how Michael is very good without even spotted it. Except that time when he almost broke a vase and nearly got us caught."

What Diana mean that couple weeks ago when an unknown solicitor who comes around in further need when Daphne, Diana, Michael, Luke, Thomas and Jenny are investigative to about this unknown solicitor that they never seen him before in their life when Eric, the Boy Genius who acting like a detectives work to find out more about which he led in failure that he try to learn more about when one day when the solicitor show up about demanding about the Foster Care for termination lockdown when Kyle, the Wolftic-species that he found something that solicitor is not a solicitor when he research about them when he contact the company to find that name Mr. Cullen when it have found that Mr. Cullen doesn't existed in the local company of course Kyle is 18 years old who study lots in his quality spare time knowing he is at college. Once is that sorted, the Foster Care is back for business for good with Kyle help of course.

Daphne is getting out of hand since Michael haven't return so much when she frustrate knowing she getting impatient in well in hand.

"He's taking a long time," said Daphne. "I mean, how bad that a kids cannot be seen in the middle of the dark?"

"Well, you give him a flashlight for all I care about it," replied back from Diana knowing she was there when Daphne give him a flashlight as a backup support knowing it's dark since all the light is switch since everyone went to bed for good night sleep.

"Yeah right," she mumbling to herself like she did care about it. "Michael, shouldn't report back ever since we head a smashing vase, which I didn't see coming."

"Probably he didn't know there was a vase nearby since the light switch off," Diana answer out to her. "I suggest, we're fine out to know what happen to him."

"Why do you care about him?" Daphne is making concern that both he and Diana are in love.

Diana is almost blushing from Daphne reaction from her suborn look. "I DO NOT," she almost shout out, good thing she whisper to her in lower voice. "I care about him since we learn he got no family to look after him and also he's my friend, thank you very much."

"Oh of course" she sarcastic to her in playful suggestion, "I didn't see that coming, oh dearly me."

Diana is getting pretty annoyed on her sister. "You know what? I'm going to find him," she flip out to her. "Besides, I don't know he is in trouble or not since we got down there and you volunteer him to see who's making those wailing sound," she's about to walk away from her. "So, are you coming or not?"

Daphne was slightly shock to see that sister is making her triumph of course they done this a million of time since both sister are having a rows each other, well mostly from their point of views that she have no choice but to follow her knowing she got the flashlight knowing that Mick, Nancy and Claire switch off the light when they went to bed. They heading toward the living room and see nothing there except seeing TV, the sofa and the couch along with the pool table at the further end, they thought its coming from the main living room and yet they have a hunch that Michael is somehow in the main kitchen, that would be a numbest place, everyone goes there especially for getting a midnight snack for their empty space in time of need.

They walk very carefully toward the kitchen and see discarded broken vase, laying on the floor, good thing it's just an empty vase since Nancy have decide to some flower to make it so beautiful, but now the vase is now broken, smashed into less than 30 prices. Their hearts is beating, very, very fast so that Michael is nowhere to be found.

"Maybe Michael was right," Daphne have come too admitted. "We should have call to the police."

"Well, since you too busying making prepare yourself," said Diana, "maybe you need to stop being suborn leader before we make our move."

When sudden they heard something in the kitchen like something suckling from what they describe, that their almost afraid to know who in there who making those funny noise and they heard a 'ah,' sound that they almost recognise it. It's Michael and yet why he's making a 'ah' sound for no reason at all? They're both really confusing now when they approach the kitchen they shine the touch upon, Michael's face.

"Hey, you guys," he cried out to them. "Stop shine that light in front of me, for cry out loud."

"Michael!" Diana finally found her relief that he still and her voice is almost too loud when Michael is shushing at her. "I thought you were-" Michael continually shushing at her when Daphne got confusing.

"Why are you shushing at my sister?" Daphne cross her arm that she want to know. "She delighted to see you, that all."

Michael shushing at her when he point his finger toward his right hand side when the girls come inside when they saw Claire and Claire is holding something on her arm like someone is feeding. Buy, who can it be they wonder? They already shine the touch in front of her when Claire is almost covering her eyes when she saw when she said to them.

"Would you mind, please turn off the touch," she told them and Diana switch off except Michael that 'his' touch is still on the table.

"What is the meaning of this?" Daphne wants answer to know why.

"Because you interrupting it feeding," Michael answer out to her.

"I'm sorry who's its?" Daphne is not sure what he's talking about when Diana look back at her.

"Um . . ." Diana is slightly hesitation that she couldn't believe her eyes when she tug her sister top. " . . . Daphne?"

"What?" she exclaimed and shout to her.

"You better to look at this," she said to her when Daphne look back at Claire and Diana is right when she too couldn't believe her eyes when the twin saw a baby Chipmunkian is having some milk, well a formula milk since Claire know how to make them since she took care Harry since Betty taught her about baby formula, but Chipmunkian don't drink baby formula. They preferring normal-organic milk, at least they think of it since they have biology information about them except Kyle who know about them since he got college.

"I don't believe," Daphne is almost speechless to see a real like Chipmunkian with her two eyes and this little pup is kinda cute.

"I know right," Diana is also speechless in slight hesitation.

"What a cutie!" they exclaimed out together that baby Chipmunkian are so cute, which they didn't they're called Chipmunkian pups.

"And that's not all," Michael show them two more Chipmunkian pups are fast asleep in their panic basket (little error in chapter 1, so I found out about it), and yet they're both adorable that they couldn't resist to see them in person, but the light is switch off except the main touch and the candlelight that Claire left it running.

"Oh my gosh," Daphne is gasping and cover her mouth. "They're adorable!"

"I know, right?" Diana agree with her sister when she look back at Claire. "Why did you find them?"

"Oh, I found them in our doorstep," she answer out to them. "I thought it was those lousy prank when I saw a basket and see three Chipmunkian pups are fast sleep in their bed, the blanket I look at it is well made from what I look at it and this little one is stated to go hungry," she still holding that little guy that she continually feeding it with a bottle, she found a proper size of it and carefully warm it for a few second when she give the baby some drink.

"I have to say that those three are really are cute since I look at them," Michael have to admit. "Ever though I thought those wailing sound are coming from you, but instead it's coming from that little pups."

"You give us worry since you haven't return," Daphne said to him. "And yet, why you didn't told us about those pups?"

"I couldn't resist," Michael answer out to her. "I look at them and they're cute. How shall I call to you, to see three helpless little bundles since Claire found them in their doorstep?"

"He does have a point you know what I'm saying," Diana have to agree with him when a movement from the youngest when it started to moan when it started to cry really, really loud in high pitch sound to wake all the neighbour when suddenly . . .

Mick and Nancy have arrive to the scene to see what making those rackets and who making a high pitch sound in the middle of the night. When Mick or Nancy switch on the kitchen's light and cause them jump from their skin except Claire that she's still feeding the pup in her arms. Mick who is, in late 30s with trim black hair and with slightly trim black beard with brown eyes with fair skin and wear indigo blue top with long pale light grey pyjamas bottom as for Nancy, she's slightly older in mids-30 than Mick who have black hair with black eyes with tan skin colour and wear her bedroom robe in Caribbean colour that her father from Jamaica and her Mother is from America since her father is making a new life in America around in mid-50's. Michael and the twins are deeply surprised that their carer is now fully awake since they go to bed about an hour ago when they head a wailing sound is so loud that they knowing it's coming from the kitchen, including the light is shine upon them.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night, huh?" Nancy want an expiration that they all slightly shock and slight misunderstanding from what she said to them when Mick look at the baby.

"Hold on," he know that pup since he study about them in high school, long ago about them. "Are those Chipmunkian-species?"

Even Nancy look at them that she too saw it and yet this one is crying so loud in high pitch sound. "Oh yes," when she quickly rushing toward it and gently pick up the youngest when she come it down. "Shh, it's all okay. It's already," she gently stroking the pup and also tap the pup's diaper to see that little made a mess and thankful it didn't. "I think this little one got a little nightmare," she whisper to him while she gently calm the pup down. "Shh, it's all okay. It's alright there nothing to be afraid for, it's all okay. It's alright," she slowly rubbing the pups back in very gently way.

Michael and the twins have never seen anything like this before in their life, well, Nancy told them long ago that she got two bother and one sister and she know how to calm them down and changing their nappies from their emergency statement that she take care about it including her parents. Mick on the other hands when he saw Claire is feeding the middle child, while the pup is continually drinking a bottle of milk will, few leak coming from out from a pup's mouth that it drinking a lots since it got here.

"Claire," he said to her in East end voice. "Once you done with it. You better explain to us what's is going on, first thing in the morning to tell us everything you about it. That's way, we can sort it once it's over so that we can find more about them in the morning."

And that Claire make a nod to him as a promise once she finish that little feeding when Mick is very carefully left up that oldest pup that it making a noise when he calm that pup down from it little nightmare, that mean that Mick, Nancy and Claire are got their well hands on them since two of making a waling sound and one of them continually drinking from it, even Michael and the twins are surprised at least they know what to do since they becoming professional to them. Hopefully that one they can learn about them if they wanted it to, if only they could. If only they could.

* * *

 **A/N: so yeah that Claire did an amazing jobs to feed that little chipmunk pup like a proper mum, including Mick and Nancy who did an excellent jobs to look after them since the little got their little nightmare on them. Anyway the twins (Daphne and Diana) and Michael are the only one who saw them before the others got up from their long sleep in their bed before they got up.**

 **Anyway Kyle is a Wolftic is a half hybrid of a wolf, so yeah there is a humanoid wolf that I created it. But, he'll make his appear in next chapter and it's going to take a while. So the chapter that they're going to find their name and what gender in chapter 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunk**

 **Sorry I took SOOO long because you know making a story scene for them, anyway enjoy Chapter 3.**

Chapter 3: The name and their gender

 **(Warning: this is scene contain genital such as male and female origin.)**

It's morning and it's 5 am when all children are fast asleep in their beds without notice what happen since last night when they didn't hear a wailing sound since last night when Claire, Nancy and Mick are look after those three baby Chipmunkian species which they prefer called them pubs for short. Last night was almost a mess when Mick, Nancy and Claire are looking after them when Michael and the twins, Daphne and Diana are fast asleep in the living room soft and couch. Michael feel asleep in a soft and the girls feel asleep in a couch since they're trying to stay awake but the tiredness is doing their told to get some sleep.

As for their caretaker, they're need an amazing jobs to look after them. Of course, Nancy, Mick and Claire knows how to raise that Nancy got younger brother and sister during her time as for Mick he too got one little brother when he change his stinking nappy when his mother taught him how to change his brother nappy and as for Claire, she did an incredible since she arrive her house to see little Harry since Betty taught her to change nappy and of course feeding at the same time. They're all professional, but they're still not sure why those three baby Chipmunkian right in front of their doorstep when they looking at them in well-made basket and excellent well-made blanket for them.

They have to admitted they're so adorable to see them fall asleep huddling together to keep themselves warm. Since it's morning but still very tried since they're wanted some foods, which Claire did feed the midlist child who wear baby red top. Once that sort when Mick softly exhale out from his out without disturbing them.

"I'm glad they're fast asleep," Mick felt a relief from him when he rubbing his hair.

"Hmm, tell me about it," Nancy agree with him. "Either way, those poor little darlings shouldn't left alone," she still care about them. "But, still who could have this to them?"

"That's reminded me," Mick started to remember when he look at Claire. "Tell us, what happen since last night before one of them is making wailing sound?"

Claire is having a deep thought since Mick told her what she knows about them since yesterday night when she feed the middle child along with the oldest and the youngest that both of them need feeding since last night evert, until she remember everything that she knows about.

"Well," she start to explain to them what happen last night. "Right after we finish my report statement, I decided to look some website so that kids can go out for a trip, like I don't know something fun perhaps, once it's after midnight, I decided to get some rest knowing tomorrow is same old, some old routine as usually when suddenly, I heard someone is knock at the door when I open it. I thought it was some late teen who making ding-dong ditch when I notice I saw an unknown basket lying in front of them, and then," she hand a piece a paper to them when Mick and Nancy look at it, "this show up lately."

"Please look after them," Mick look at the writing, even though the written is little bit smaller than regular human handwriting from his concern.

"Does it mean please take good care of them?" Nancy guessed out when Claire and Mick look at her. "I did small research that Chipmunkian got lesser sentence knowing they're good writing skills, it was written by a famous person who study about Chipmunkian name Professor Charley Irwin, he knows all about them during his study."

"I see," Mick have clearly understand from her. "This person who clearly knows all about Chipmunkian, but was he died in 1882?"

"Come of think it that you right," said Nancy, correcting to him. "When he died, all people around knows that Chipmunkian are now excellent, curious and world popular cults in history in mankind. But still, bring three baby Chipmunkian to foster is no easy task. I mean, they 're too hard to handle them by rising them."

"Yeah, you're right," Mick agree with her knowing that rising three baby pups are no easy task by rising them. "If, we do rising them who will look after the kids that we need them, mind you it can be quite hard to look after them. I'm afraid we're have no choice to find a substitutes parents to look after them."

"No way," Claire is lower her voice down since three baby Chipmunkian are still fast sleep.

"I'm sorry, Claire," Nancy too lower down from voice since they got cutest little guest. "By finding a suitable parents is the only logical to find them."

"She right, Claire," Mick have to agree with her once more and he too must lower his voice down. "We have no choice to phone the social service to find a loving substitute family to look after them."

"Are you sure?" Claire find it disagree on him. "How are we going to find a loving substitutes parents who have excellent skills to look after three baby Chipmunkian, if they don't know how to handle them? Most people are too clumsy to look after them, like the time I master to look after little Harry when Betty told me about parenting."

"Keep your voice down," Mick calm her from her over extracting. "I understand you care about them, right now we're got bigger problem about social caring to look after them. I mean, how we are going to cope with them in two places at one."

"Well, for start," she whispering to him. "You doing some social caring, while I'm going to take care of them."

"You're sure you going to raise them?" Nancy is deeply concern from what Claire is agreeing. "But, we're not sure they're male and female since we saw them. Did you check their genital?"

Claire is having a deepest thought from what Nancy concern about the babies genital. Although she does have a point about baby Chipmunkian gender to know are they boy or girl. She does remember her science class about male and female origin when she was 12 year olds and more to understand about male and female origin which she find it was embarrassing to see male and female body show during in her class when her teacher to draw them in diagram research about them. But, Chipmunkian gender are extreme different to compare male and female. She read about it in books, but it's way too embarrassing that she don't want to do it when she complain to her tutor about their diagram was very too complicated to understand the dialogue. She did, however pass her science skills about everything she knows about it, but Chipmunkian gender is totally complicated from what she describe since she was young when she slowly rubbing her forehead when said to them.

"The truth I look at their gender, since one of them is crying that it wanted," she replied to them in deep thought. "I can't call them 'it' since you told me about their genital, which I didn't check to know their boy or girl before Michael and twins and you guys of course, because I'd got too distracted since I feeding one of them for milk."

"I see," Mick getting at her. "You didn't check their genital since you feeding one of them since last night from your conclusive reason. But, if we do check their genital, how are we going to put their diapers back on, because they're wearing the only one they can wear."

"Point taken," Nancy deeply agree with him. "Either way, they can't hold their bladders for much too longer. I suggest we could find shop that does sell Chipmunkian's nappy, before they make a mess."

"That we need to know, before we make our move," said Mick and he agree with Nancy before they make their move toward the shop, if they found a shop to sell Chipmunkian's nappy and clothes at the same time, but they need to know what genders on them, before they make their move.

When, suddenly they heard a yawning-sound, but more like howling-yawning sound from what they describe when Claire quickly spun from her behind and saw a male Wolftic-species, young toward his mid-20 with light grey and white fur with black coal hair with blue eyes. His name is Kyle Grissom, who live in Foster for nearly 10 years before he decided to leave his care home since he is now a full-time college student, since after he finish his school at the age of 17. Kyle is wearing his black pyjamas top with dark grey plaid pyjamas bottom and also he's wearing glasses since he got his eyes-sighting problem when he was cub at the of age 5 since he can't see anything, except his glasses to help him to seeing thing.

Kyle is already in the kitchen while he's rubbing his eyes when adjust his glasses when his eyes is now fully develop when he saw his carer Mick, Nancy and Claire have got up very early in the morning. Kyle usually got up about 5AM in the morning since his college started 9AM before he make his move. But, he wasn't expected to see them are fully wake since what happen last night that he heard an unknown wailing sound that he cannot describe during his sleep since he got college-term to do. But, nevertheless, he's not sure to know why they're fully awake when Mick said to him.

"Oh, Kyle," he seem surprised to see him up so early today. "I didn't expect to see you up so early today."

Kyle is slightly confuse when he raise his eyebrow up from what Mick said to him. "Well, of course I do," he replied, either he find it quite to him when he notices Mick, Claire and Nancy are acting strange since he got up. "I usually got up about 5AM in the morning for college, more important why do you guys got up so early like I do?"

Mick is hesitation and complete stammer. "Well," he slowly his rubbing his hair. "We-we-we decide got up early before we jogging outside to keep our strength up to feel the heat. Anyway, since you got up early, how about some breakfast, jogging outside between you and me?"

Kyle knows that Mick is slightly dumbfounder, which time he said something complete bonkers from what he said about is complete nonsense, either Mick is such a terrible actor since he didn't complete his drama course, but he find it quite odd from him and Nancy and Claire when they acting caution when he realise something is not right on them. He slightly ignore from Mick's advice when he slightly overlook behind Claire and see a homemade basket, but he remember that none of them didn't made a homemade basket, according to him. And also he saw something inside that basket and see . . .

"No way!" he lower his voice that his hunch was correct since last night event, three baby Chipmunkian are fast asleep, huddling together to keep themselves warm. "Are those Chipmunkain-pup?" he approach them carefully to see them in his own eyes that he read them in books, but he never seen in real life.

Claire nod to him. "They are, exactly," she said to him.

"How long to do you have it then?" Kyle ask her.

"Since last night," she answer to him when Kyle is sudden surprised that he have no idea that those Chipmunkian-pups are just got here since last night advert.

"You kidding me," he thought it was a bluff from what Claire said to him.

"It's no joke, Kyle," Nancy said to him. "Claire found them right into our doorstep since last night," she explain to him. "She thought it was someone is pranking by using this ding-dong ditch from what she concern about, until," she show him the paper when Kyle took it, "this comes along."

Kyle look at the paper from what Nancy said about it when he adjust his glasses. "Please look after them," Kyle read it out. "I see, Please take good care of them. They got lesser sentence from what they speak of."

"Yes, I know," Mick said to him from what Nancy said to them earlier about Chipmunkian origin.

"Huh. I read that Chipmunkian are only live in the north, several parts in Canada and they are some of them living in the forest," Kyle is deeply concern about them. "Judging their size, I'll say at least 2 months old."

Nick, Claire and Nancy are now deeply shock and deeply surprised that they didn't know that all three Chipmunkian are at least 2 months old in foster care. A 2 months years old pups inside a generally inside a public Foster Care was officially illegal to bring them here. If the social service or anyone who saw them, they'll take them away and find a suitable Chipmunkian replace parents to look after them.

"You are got to be kidding me?" Nancy is still deeply surprised that she have no idea that three baby Chipmunkian are 2 months old.

"How did you know, by any chance?" Nick is asking to know more about them, including Claire. Knowing that Kyle have study a lot in his time since he got excellent degree level on psychical and geologically since he's study harder before he enrol in College.

"I look at them, carefully since I saw them," Kyle explained to him. "They're legs are slightly smaller than the rest of them in books about every detail they knows about them. Their faces are small, from what my describe that their face are very hard to describe since many people to find more their faces to know which resemble do they come from. The clothes, however are small, but tiny. Either way, they are cute since I look at them. But still, 2 months old pups can be quite fragile to look after them."

"That's remind me," Mick is started to realise when he look at Claire. "Claire, how did you feed one of them, because we don't have small chipmunk size on them? So, tell us, how did you do that?"

"Oh, I found fewer less chipmunk size bottle from what I found in the recycle box," she explain to them in full story about continually last night. "I use a contain milk from the fridge and warm up a little in a microwave for few second, because I realise that they need milk to help them to develop them, knowing they need iron."

"Actually, Claire does have a point," Kyle agree with her. "Baby Chipmunkian needed milk to survive. Some of them need a mother's milk while she feed them. But regular milk, is coming handle for them, since they don't need their mother's milk."

"How old that they stop drinking milk?" Nancy asking him. "I may read half of it, since I find that some long boring word make me fall asleep during my quite time. So, tell me how old did they stop drinking milk?"

"About 1 years old," Kyle answer out to her. "Because, once they reach one years old, they introducing a different drinks like fruit drink for example is too help them to develop them or getting use their flavour of drink, so that Chipmunkian can introducing a new flavour for them."

"I see," Nancy understand from what Kyle said about.

"What about teething problem?" Claire said to him that she wanted to know about them. She knows that Harry got a teething problem when he continually crying out loud when Betty and her husband calm him down from amount of teething problem since they got a special toys for develop a teething problem, but Chipmunkian's teeth are extreme new to her when Kyle said to her from his deepest thought.

"Good question. Well, according their research that Chipmunkian teeth when they reach at the age of one when they felt something in their jaw bone, when their gum is hurting them, knowing it's quite painful for them. Either way, that Chipmunkian teeth is different to compare human's teeth or my teeth are quite different teeth we have. Wolftic cub waited their teeth at least 12 months old, humans teeth are very similar to compare Chipmunkian teeth about 1 years old or more from my hunch excused. So, yeah at least one years old."

"I'm surprised you study a lots about them since you took geology class," Mick is quite outstanding on him knowing that Kyle is a college student. "But still, we haven't figure their gender. Because we cannot undo their only nappy, because we don't know if any shop sell them that's for short. We can't leave it on, so that it will damage their genders. Trust me, I saw it on the internet, which it's hard to describe, you know what I'm saying. So, I ask you Kyle: do you know what gender inside those three Chipmunkian-pups?"

Kyle is carefully examine them, knowing that all three of them are fast asleep and they're only two months old since he explain to them during his homework research to study more of them, including their biology class. He gently touch their lower region area without any disturbing on them knowing their fast asleep. He touch it soft while Claire, Mick and Nancy are closely eyes on him. Of course Kyle is a professional so that he knows that to do since he took science class to understand their body system. Once he carefully examine them when Kyle did felt something from them, like he can't describe to them, since he took that class to study every region in human body, Chipmunkian body and several others as well. He believe that all three got something from their lower region, when he look back at the paper once more. He checking the paper when he saw a flip open when he open it up and see a birth certificate.

"Well, I'll be damm," Mick said to him in lower voice in exclaiming voice. "It's a birth certificate! Did you know about it Claire?"

"No, I did," Claire admitted to him that she too have no idea that paper was actually a birth certificate. "I was too busy feed one of them during last night event."

"Well, now we know that paper is a birth certificate," said Nancy. "Can you understand what it said?" she ask Kyle when Kyle look at the birth certificate. Despite they got lesser sentence from what he describe, but some Chipmunkian can speak longer words which it's also clever for them when he look at the birth certificate.

"Yes, I can understand what it said," Kyle replied to her when he quickly clear his throat. "Okay, the first child, the oldest name Simon," he point out the light blue baby top. "The second child is Alvin," he point the second child in light red. "And the youngest name Theodore," he point at the youngest Chipmunkian pups. "It's said here, they were born in spring 14th April 1998 in Eagle's Peek."

"It's not far from here," Nancy remember that place long ago during their campsite. "I remember that rock is almost like an eagle which it was quite outstanding to see that rock that form a shape like an eagle."

"Oh yeah, I remember," Mick was there too during their camping trip for 3 days everts. "I also remember I was soaking wet when I slip down toward the river when it was fun."

"I don't find it fun," Claire said to him. "On the other hand, that rock was defiantly shape like an eagle. Anyway, you saying that those three are Simon, Alvin and Theodore? And that's mean, they're all boys!"

Kyle nod to her. "Yes, your right, all three Chipmunkian pups are indeed male. Female chipmunkian which you know are complete different between male and female origin. I can't tell you, which it was quite embarrassing to know what they look like. So, I'm afraid it's hard to pounce to know what they look like."

"It okay," Claire said to him that she too don't want to know what it look like since she was 12 years old and more. "Now, we know they're all boys. But still, we have no idea to find diaper in middle of nowhere, I'm sure there some shop to sell Chipmunkian sizes."

"Actually there is," Kyle replied to her when Claire, Mick and Nancy were almost confusing. "Do you remember there is a shop in the shopping mall, next toward Waterstone, I remember when I just bypass them. They're sell different verity of clothing for special for design Chipmunkian custom. I think it called um . . . oh, I can't remember the name of that shop. It right inside the shopping mall."

"Okay, its okay Kyle," Mick said to him. "Thank you, for telling us about it. Yes, I do remember that shop that they're sell special design for Chipmunkian, I here they are most popluar item since so many Chipmunkian and Squirrelin are well mad to buy several product for them. I mean, we could go now there, before they met a mess."

"It's probably wise to go there, before knowing that their bladders can't hold much longer," Mick agree with him. "I suggest you could go there now, before they made a mess."

"I'll go," Claire volunteer herself. "I would love to see what install for them."

"Me too," Nancy agree with her, knowing she love to shop. "What time does the store open?"

"About roughly time about 5: 30 and they're finish roughly about half past 6 in the evening," Kyle answer out to her.

"Not that long," said Nancy. "It's take about 20 minutes to get there, despite the terrific of course. I remote suggesting, we're traveling by car, that way we can get there in time."

"Well, you better hurry," Mick said to them when he look at his watch. "It's now quarter past 5, so I suggest you make a move before lots of rush over comes along," he told them knowing that rush over in their worst nightmare, including terrific are their worst enemy in history on mankind.

"I could come along, but I can't because I got College since my lesson started at 9," Kyle said to them. "So, you will sit me out."

"That's okay Kyle," Nancy knows that Kyle got college stuff to do. "As long you tell us about that shop, we knows where it is. Now, I'll get the car, you hold them," she said to Claire to look after them when she quickly rush off toward the front door to get out his coat.

Claire is very carefully garb the homemade basket and gently walking toward the front door to get her coat. Once she got out her coat, her coat is pale midnight blue with few pocket when Nancy comes out from her office and got out money for thing to buys for them. She too wear her coat in long dark green coat, despite she's medium build since she usually work in the gym, but still she's very fit. Once both ladies got out their coats when Nancy said to her.

"I'll go get the car ready, so that I'll park outside where it safer for them," she told her when she head out the door and get a proper car. Mick, Nancy and Claire did pass their driving tests and all of them got their driver licence. Kyle, did however practice his driving skills when Mick taught him how to drive, including Nancy and Claire they know how to drive a car. Kyle will get his driver license after he practice his driving skills and also take an exam to understand the value how to drive a car and ware of their safely measure about driving. Of course he saw every news about speed limit, also getting crash in the car scene to create an amount of terrific which all people hated knowing they blame on the driver's fault for making a mess of themselves.

Once Mick and Kyle are heading toward them while Claire is waiting for Nancy to get the car.

"Are you sure, you know what to do?" Mick makes a worry suggestion about all this since those three have just arrive here since last night event. "We didn't have enough sleep, since we calm them down from their nightmare they're having or also feeding them."

"I know," Claire agree with him, she too didn't have enough since feeding and calm them down from their waling and crying they having since they wanted milk to survive. Thanks to Kyle, that normal milk is very suitable to them. "It won't take that long to decide which clothing for them and of course lots of diapers on them as well."

"Do we really to keep them?" Mick is very concern about them when Claire rolls her eyes about social carer and also other foster parents who wanted a foster child, instead of their own. "I mean, what if they're going to be lots of wailing and crying since they wanted support in love and care for all our sake?"

Kyle look at him knowing that Mick is overconfidence and also very worrying about anything goes wrong, of course looking after three helpless baby Chipmunkian-pups are no easy task to look after since they got here. When he currently explain to him.

"Now, now," said Kyle. "Chipmunkian-pups are very different to compare human babies. Human babies can stay up all night, but they need their sleep so that their human need some rest. But Chipmunkian-pup can normally stay-up, but their sleep as long as possible."

"So are you say that Chipmunkian-pup can normally just sleeping all day long," Mick is slightly confusing when rephrase him in right volume when Kyle nod to him in confirm statement. "Never thought about that, except however they need milk knowing they're hungry."

"Very hungry," Claire said to him.

Mick exhale from what Claire said to him. "Tell me about it. I mean, bring three helpless Chipmunkian pups to a local foster care is something I'm not sure about it. Kyle, does any parents who doesn't want them?"

Kyle is having a thought. "It's common rare since many Chipmunkian parents who doesn't want them. But, most parents are not too keen to having them since they didn't know they were pregnant during their life time. It's possible that their mum have decided to abandon that she doesn't want them. Believe most parents are very cruel to abandon them. Trust me, I been there before."

Kyle know his feeling, ever since parents have left him on his own when the social career of their neighbour have sport him, alone when he was taken to Foster care before Nancy, Mick and Claire comes along. He would never forget when his parents have abandon him, knowing he's just a cubs, when he was there. Now he's 17, but he won't forget his emotional scars he having during his eventful days. Claire and Mick knows Kyle's pain, since they know his tragic life since his parent abandon him, but still is a genius who have excellent knowledge that he knows everything during his study.

"I know what you mean, Kyle," Claire understand his feeling. "But still, we need to look after them like parents do: Love and care. Parents need to support their child, like the time when Betty is very protective her son Harry from her husband," she explain to them about Claire's friend Betty, "her jobs that looking after a kid is her main jobs to look after them. Some time they needed a personal space to look after themselves without parents to look after them, except disability because they need a carer to look after them from their mental ability they're having."

"True," Kyle agree with her. "But, I suggest we should keep them. I have to admit those three are cutest thing I'd never seen before in my life."

"You saying we're keeping them?" Kyle and the others look at their behind and see Michael and the twins are now fully awake. Michael and the twins Daphne and Diana didn't know that Kyle is up of course they realise that Kyle got college today in his timeline events. Kyle can see their expression that they're almost speechless that Kyle wanted to keep them when they heading toward the main front door.

Kyle softly giggle out to them when he smile at them including Claire even Mick, but still he have to admitted on Kyle expression that Chipmunkian-pups are very cute to see their cutely little face since he saw them.

"Does that mean that, we're going to keep them?" Diana is now quite surprising that they're going to be keep them like new sibling to them when Mick is carefully recon to them for Kyle's misfortune, either way he's not sure they're going to keep them like a family to them.

"A temporarily speaking," he replied to them. "We're still not sure when or when not going to keep knowing it's take time to sort them out, once we're settle with them as we speak."

"You like caring?" Michael made a guess to him.

"Something like that," Mick almost agree with him when a car approach and softly honk at the streeling wheel when Claire, Mick and the others looks at their behind when they saw pale light grey BMW M5 since they got about 5 years ago since their old cars was not acquire during the radiator was broken down and almost short circuit since they'd decided to find a new better care. They do love it since that cars was punished about couple months ago, since they order it.

Once they saw it outside the local foster care when Michael and the twins look at it, knowing that the weather is slightly cold for them when the twins are getting little bit angry that they wanted to get rid of them.

"What are you going to do with them?" Diana almost shouting to them knowing that Chipmunkian-pups are still fast asleep in their homemade basket, wrap them in their little blanket to keep them warm as protection.

"You're not going to abandoning them, are you?" Daphne said it as well, knowing that she love them since last night when she saw them when Mick and Claire are trying from their misunderstanding while the girls continually said to them.

"You hate them?"

"How could you!" Diana think she going to hate them forever, for their crime that they're going to abandon them.

"I thought you love them and care about them!" Daphne is almost shouting to them, knowing they're still asleep without any disturbing from them.

"Look," Claire is halting them, when she slowly inhale and exhale her nose from their over conversational when she said to them about their misguidance. "We're not going to abandon them," she said to them about their complaining. "We're take them to a shop to buy Chipmunkian clothing and lots of diaper to look after them, so that we can raise them, like a proper family to them. I'm sure that the boys would love you to be their older sibling."

"Wait?" Michael quickly rephrase to her when he slightly overheard from what Claire said to them, "did you say that all three of them are boys?"

Kyle, Nick and Claire nod to them from his confirming statement that the Chipmunkian-pups are all male, that mean three of them are boys. Of course Kyle did examining them carefully when he found a birth certificate when Michael continually said to them.

"Do they have name?" Michael wants to know do they have name on them.

"Of course they do have name," Claire announce to them apart from Kyle. "Met, Simon," she point to the oldest Chipmunkian-pups, "Alvin," she point to the second child and then she look at the youngest, "And Theodore."

"Aww," Diana, whine out. "I wanted to name them."

"Now, now," Claire calm her down. "They're just their first name. We don't know they have middle name."

"Plus, many Chipmunkian can have middle name," Kyle adds on. "It's a rare occasional to have them. Either way, we could give them a middle name, knowing it's rare for them."

"We can name their middle name!" the girls called out to them like personal volunteer statement even Michael is almost finch to see the girl is totally psych that they wanted to name their middle name even Claire and Mick.

"Whoa there," Mick said to them. "Since you THREE saw them yesterday last night. So suggest that you three can pick out a name is very suitable to them. Is that alright to you?"

Diana, Daphne and Michael are having a deep thought, even though picking out name can so hard to choose from. Only there over 2 million name is very suitable to them including when parents can choose a suitable good name from after they were born. Kyle look at them and he think it is a great idea, knowing that Michael and the twins are the first one who saw them since last night period. After all, finding a very suitable name, something very catch to them to make a very good name to them.

"Actually," Michael said to them knowing this idea is not bad. "That's sound that bad, after all their three, and three of us can choose a great middle for them."

"Well, that's sound logic from your conclusion," Diana have to admit to him. "But, it's worst a shot," she softly giggle out from her mouth.

"I guess so," said Daphne, that she too have to admit from what Mick said about when she's not sure who going to name their middle name. "But, who's going to pick out for them?"

"Huh. Never thought about that." Mick didn't come up that theory when Kyle said to them who come up excellent to them.

"Actually, I got an idea," Kyle comes up a theory suggestion. "How about you three can choose one from those three, so that you got plenty of time to choose the right name of them."

"Actually, that's not bad as well," Claire agree with Kyle knowing he's got top level in his educational exam record when she look at them. "So, which three you wanted to pick?"

"I'll pick the youngest," Diana pick the youngest Chipmunkian pup Theodore, when Kyle already got out a small notebook pad when he torn one piece of paper and give it to her.

"And I'll pick the oldest," Daphne pick out the oldest Chipmunkian pup Simon, when Kyle give a piece of paper was already torn from the notebook.

"I guess that you got the middle child to do," Claire said to Michael when Kyle give out a paper to him. Michael is slightly disappointed them he wanted the oldest or the youngest, but the middle child is going to be very hard to choose from them when Claire confront to him. "I know it's tough to choice from, either way, it's take time to choose the right middle name or you can name after someone who admiring from like singer, famous footballer or name something from the books you read. Either way, take many time to think to choose the right middle name on them."

And this rate on, Michael smile to her. Knowing that Claire is like a mother to him since his parent is nowhere to be sight long ago of course that the twins and the others right beside him knowing they're understand his pain about losing their family. Claire did smile out to them, before she heading toward the car when Nancy softly honking the car.

"Okay," Claire reminded them. "Right, there food in the fridge, in case you wanted to eat. Kyle, best of luck in college," she look at him and Kyle nod to her when Claire look back to her. "And also you can look in magazines, books, or looking up in the internet to find a suitable middle name to them. Take your time before you go to school."

"What time do you come back here?" Michael did to know what time does Nancy and Claire is coming back.

"Not long," she replied to him. "We're just finding some cute clothes and lots of diapers, and believe me I done this before with Harry when he was just a baby."

"Tell me about it," Mick knows what Claire is talking about when he got a younger brother when his mum taught him about change nappy problem, which he did his best to change him when he was small, long ago before he become a Social career in Foster Care when Nancy honk the horn at almost loud when Claire caught her attention.

"Oh, see you guys," she goodbye to them. "Behave yourself in school while I'm away," she quick walk out from the door and heading toward the care when she open front seat when Nancy is carefully holding the basket without any disturbing from them while Claire is putting on her seat belt when Nancy is giving back the basket to her when she started the engine from the ignition slot and she drive away from them while Michael is waving at them when Claire smile at him and giving out a wave to him and the others.

Michael is slightly concern to her, knowing she's like a mum and like a sister to her even the twins are also worry about her, but at least they got each other to supported for the time being when Mick said to them.

"Right," he said to them when he clap his hand together and softly rubbing together. "Whose wants some pancake for breakfast?"

"Me!" All of shout out apart from Kyle, knowing they love pancake for breakfast when Mick laugh out to them.

"Okay you guys, in you go," he order them. "Get wash up and get dress while I'm making breakfast for you lots, okay?"

Michael nod to him along with the twins and Kyle. Of course Kyle is the oldest, so he's decide to make his own breakfast since he got college when his lesson started at 9 in the morning.

"All right then," he shooing at them "Go on, get out of here, coming you lots, let's get moving!" Michael and the twins quickly rushing up the stairs when Kyle said to him.

"I already been to the bathroom," he said to him. "So, is alright to help you to make some breakfast for them."

"Sure," he accepted to him. "I don't mind need a helping hands. Come on, let's get started before the others turn up later as usual." They quickly heading toward the kitchen to prepare their lovely breakfast for them before the others woke up.

Meanwhile, Michael is going to find some difficult to know what middle name Alvin would have wanted, either way like Claire, take your time before the twins an Michael to make the announcement for them roughly about dinner time or day after tomorrow from he speak. Either way, he got plenty of time to find a suitable middle name to Alvin.

* * *

 **There you go, they learn the name of them Simon, Alvin and Theodore. They're lots of massive debate between Alvin and Simon knowing who is the oldest of the bunch in Alvin and the Chipmunk: Grounded Chipmunk from his admitted confession statement. I decided Simon is the oldest since the 80s version that he got longer legs, but it true that Simon is the oldest siblings some say that Alvin is the oldest of the group. Well Ross and his wife made an agreement that Alvin is really is the oldest, but many people/ fans are protest that Simon is defiantly is the oldest of the group since they were fans with them long ago since the 80's version when they're grandparents love it when they were small that they're believe it Simon. Once Ross and his wife to arrange thing carefully on their next story to know who is the oldest or very carefully on their next Alvin and the Chipmunk story.**

 **The next story is going to take a while about before or after Christmas when Nancy and Claire are doing some shopping on Simon, Alvin and Theodore to buy clothes and lots of nappy problem. And as for the reminder on Mahoganeyw7, I really tried of you when you said Update Please, because some people are take their time to create another story. If you ever send one more Update Please on my reviewing. I'll have no choice to report to you in my final request, if you read this as a reminded to you if you watch this. So please, don't send Update Please, okay? Because I'm busying on another story. Do I make myself clear, Mahoganeyw7?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alvin and the Chipmunk.**

 **Sorry, I took so long, well actually it is a very long time since after Christmas and New Year Term. Because, well lots of stuff that's need catching up to do from time-to-time, so enjoy this scene, and also no comment about those words about grammar or anything, okay, because I'm disability because I got some sentence need to be change or making a correct sentence, okay?**

Chapter 4: Shopping

(Warning this chapter contain nude and male origin and of course nappy changing)

Nanny is continually to drive in her car toward a shop when Kyle said to them in the morning about a shop that sell Chipmunkian's clothes and get up to know what sizes on them. Claire is carefully hold them tight without making a single noise from them knowing they're still asleep and seeing them hugging each other like a warm protection knowing they're all boys since Kyle found out about them when that paper is actually a birth certificate which they didn't know from the beginning when Claire in their doorstep. She feel ashamed and mad to herself to know why their parents would abandon them for no reason at all. They could take to the Chipmunkian Foster Care, it's only round the corner and yet she's still not why they would abandon two month old, Chipmunkian-pups knowing this is an outrage that two month old pups in Foster Care without a parents to look after them in mid-summer since yesterday night.

Claire is still making sure that those three are getting some new clothes, baby bottle, pacifiers and of course lots and lots of nappy and yet some baby cot, diaper change table so that she will change them, of course she did however change many time since she's spend some time with Harry when he was baby when Betty taught her about changing Harry's dirty nappy, but still Chipmunkian's nappy are quite difficult to know how to change are different to compare human babies, but she's not sure how to change but it's going to be very difficult to change them once they got their nappy sorted.

Nancy is having some problem, knowing that some cars are coming and going at the same time knowing this is morning rush hour have drove mad, well very little from her occasion support but she know that some people got work today, some of them got school or college today that why many got morning madness rush hour. She's still trying to find that ship that sell Chipmunkian stuff. Some driver are very rude when they honk their car horn, tell them to move it, of course she can't honk at them back knowing that they got three sleeping Chipmunkian-pups, so that she going to be very, very careful while she still driving. She's been driving about more than 20 minutes since she's trying to find that shop. She could take Kyle with them to know where the store is, but he can't knowing he got college today from his usual routine. She could just phone the college to tell them that he is not well, so that she could take him to find that shop that's for starter.

"How long does it take to get there?" Nancy ask Claire with her lower voice, knowing that those three little pups are still fast asleep.

"Not a clue," Claire replied to her while she still watch them to making sure none of them didn't cry for once. "Kyle said that there is a shop that sell Chipmunkian clothing and yet he can't remember the name since we bypass in the shopping mall."

"But the mall doesn't start till 7 in the morning," Nancy is deeply puzzling to her while she still focusing on her driving skills to see or any sign or finding a direction to know what is that store so that she can find it in less than a minutes. Claire is also helping her to see any sign or any person for asking direction if she spotted one. She look at the side window on her left and see a person who walking toward her direction, when she quickly tell Nancy before that person left.

He lower down the car window and said to that person. "Excuse me, sir?" Claire ask that person who happen to be a man in early 30's with short tidy brown hair with brown eyes and wearing suit and tie that he's going on a meeting or straight to work. A man who look at her in slightly confuse when she approach her after Nancy stop the car.

"Yes, what can I help you?"

"Uh, yes, do you know a shop that's sell Chipmunkian's clothing," she ask him, "Do you know where it is?"

"Chipmunkian's clothing?" he mumbling to himself when he's having deep thought for quick second. "Sorry the truth is, I don't know where it is. I'm sorry about it."

"That's okay," she accept his apologise. "Thanks for helping," a man nod to her and continue his walking journey when Claire roll it up.

"Well that's went all," said Nancy when Claire look at her with determination glare at him. "I'm just saying that's all, geez," she start to driving hoping to find that sign or a person for direction.

She's been driving about more than 10 minutes that three people have totally ignore her and yet 4 four people didn't know where is that store, when they apologise to her and Nancy from their excuse that they got work to go to, or something else from what they saying which they made them confusing whatever reason. Nancy is continually driving like forever stop that she can see or to find that shop that sell Chipmunkian-clothing and see nothing at all, including Claire on her side. She also checking on them to see that Simon, Alvin and Theodore and thankfully they're still sleep, but knowing they wore the only diapers and fast knowing their little bladder can't hold much, much longer knowing they're little that they can't hold on their bladder once Nancy is give up.

"This is pointless," she said to her while she continually driving. "I mean not one of them haven't got a clue to know where is that shop. I mean the shopping don't started at 7 in the morning, knowing they got a shop that's sell Chipmunkain item. We could wait, but knowing that they wore the only diapers and they need changing, otherwise they'll get infection on their general parts you know what I'm mean."

"I'll take your word up for it," Claire knows what Nancy on about male and female lower region when suddenly she saw another person who is roughly in his 20s with dark black hair with brown with light skin colour on him and wear blue top with black. He thought that guys is going to work, but differential that he carry something like a cantern of milk on his hand. Hoping this guys knows where is that store. "Hold on a sec," she said to him when she give out the siginal that another person she saw when Nancy is slow down the car when Claire roll down the window from the car when she said to him.

"Excuse sir?" Claire call out to him when a man look at her.

"Yes?" he replied to them in slightly confusing that he got no clue from what Claire said to him.

"Do you know a shop that's sell Chipmunkain-clothing," she said to him. "It urgent."

A man quickly blink his eyes when he having a deep though that he normally bypass that shop when it's hit him. "Oh, you mean ChipmunkCare," he replied to her.

"You know where it is?" Claire wants to know in less demand that both are hurrying in up knowing that those pups are about to get messy.

"Sure," he acknowledge to her. "Continue straight on, and turn left by the junction and see a blue large lowercase word said 'ChipmunkCare,' between the pubs and bookstore."

"Okay, I will, thank you for asking," she thanking that their hope have never fade away.

"You're welcome," he too thanking whatever reason he continually his walking when Claire quickly roll back up the car window when Nancy said to her.

"Did you get that information?" Nancy asking her when Claire nod to her from that guys direction words.

"It's not far," she respond to her. "You drive, and I'll tell you where to go."

"Right," she press down the gearstick and continually to drive while Claire is giving her a direction.

It's not that bad from that guys said it's took about less than a minutes well more like 5 minutes that many cars are blocking the road which it given them really, really annoy that some people have never learn about driving or better learn to where to park for all their care about it, it's simply bad enough. Once Claire told Nancy the direction when they found.

"There it is!" Claire almost shout out to her, but more like exclaimed knowing she's well aware that three Chipmunkian-pups are still fast asleep, any one of them will making a high-pitch sound since what happen last night will wake up the kids, but thankfully that few of them are deep sleeper so that they wouldn't hear a thing. They're both look at the shop and see a title like a man said blue large lowercase word from what he describe to them. At last, they found a shop, that's sell Chipmunkian's clothing and nappies, if they had.

Nancy it trying to see any space to park her car, well it's actually the carers car so it's Mick, Nancy and Claire to drive it knowing they're pass their driving license so they'll teach carer children how to drive one day, from their choice. Nancy have found a space from what they needed when she carefully drive that space to park her car and also check on the main view to see that she won't hit it from their relief, last time when one of her carer child name Samuel who almost trash the car when he failed to get his driver license before he left the foster care and decided to find a suitable own place for him, but he still got his last family name Overall. They haven't seen him since he left his care and decided to head out in his new life. Once Nancy park her car is safe distance when she switch off the car engine and the break gear to know it's switch off, completely.

Claire is well little bit nervous to see an actual Chipmunkian-shop knowing she never been there, not in a million time since she and Betty went to the another shop called Mothercare that's sell baby toys, baby clothing on boy or girl before Betty announce to her that she's going to have a boy that both she and her husband long ago were very excited to have a boy. Now, this is her first time to see an actual Chipmunkian-shop named ChipmunkCare.

Nancy undo her seat belt when she open the side door car while Claire is doing the same thing, but more carefully without any disturbing on them while they're still asleep in their homemade weaver basket and open the side car door on her left and see any cars coming along and yet no sign of it anywhere from her distance clearly. Once she got out, she carefully close the door without slamming so hard and walk toward Nancy. Claire look at the shop and felt that her heart is beaten very heart that this is her first time in Chipmunkian-shop, to see Chipmunkian clothing and get-up, even Nancy as well that she too have never seen that shop, not in million years that this is HER first time to enter that shop, but her heart never beat so fast. Once they look at the shop, knowing they're going to get clothing and lots of nappies. But, if the social carer or social servicers who saw, they'll find a suitable parents for them to raise and also separate them so that they won't remember when they were babies, but it's won't that happen.

"You see little nervous?" Nancy ask her knowing when she feel the vibe inside Claire that she never seen a Chipmunkian shop, including herself.

"Just a little," she replied to her. "And yet, this is my first time to see annual shop that's sell Chipmunkian-clothing. But still, I'm deeply worry about them," she look at them seeing their fast asleep in homemade basket, and cover themselves in light pale grey blanket to keep them warm knowing that baby Chipmunkian couldn't stand the cold, but since the weather is so nice today, despite their little coldness, but she still worry about them.

Nancy can see reaction on her and those pups, she thinking that Claire could be their mother, when she told them about her friend Betty and his son Harry. But, Nancy thinks on her suggest and current thought that Claire can be a great mom to them, well more like adoptive-mother/ career to them.

"I'm sure they'll be fine," she said to her.

"Are you sure," she getting little bit over protecting on them.

"Trust me," she promise her, "they'll be fine," she smile to her. "Now come on, let's get some stuff we're requiring and also getting lots of nappies for them."

She escorted her, along with three sleeping beauty-Chipmunkian babies. Once there at the front door when Claire look at the time reference to know when it's started and see that the shop does open on 5 in the morning and yet when she look at the closing statement said half 6 in afternoon, this evening. Nancy open the door to allow Claire to get in when the bell is ringing at the top of the door that's mean customer have arrive. Once they got in the shop and see so many different products in separate shelves like the right hand contain girl's clothing, when they saw the sign at the top said Girl's Zone and on the other side it's contain boy's clothing when they saw the sign as usual when it's said Boy's Zone and both of them got two differential colour like blue for boy and girl for pink and they finding that this shop contain so many different product and yet they don't what to do since they got there in the first place and it's seem peaceful from their excuse.

Once they saw inside the shop when an unknown person who inside the shop and revealed itself when it emerge out from the store compliant who none other a female Chipmunkian who happen to be an adult roughly in their mid-30s who have long hair red ponytail with crystal light blue with light auburn fur with ginger brown stripe and wear pink top with yellow large star with lime green jean with I.D badge on her brown apron knowing she work that shop. She also got two boxes on her, but thankfully she can manage her outcome. Once she place them down on the till counter and give her a little wipe from her dreadful exhausting she's having today. Until she's just realise that earlier on when she heard a bell is ringing that is customers. She walk out from her counter when she was slightly surprised that she didn't know it was a human who coming here in rare occasion from them.

Claire and Nancy look at the female adult Chipmunkian is similar, but equal to 10 years old child from what they describe knowing that adult Chipmunkian are similar equal size to 10 years old. Once the shop keeper is coming toward them in proper greet them.

"Hi, and welcome to the ChipmunkCare," she greet them in high pitched voice knowing that Chipmunkian voice is almost speaking in helium, but differential from what they're spoken. "My name is Carrie and how would I service you today?"

Claire realise that she's still a customer knowing she come to the shop to buy clothing for the Chipmunkian-babies.

"Oh, yes right . . . um," she still under little pressure knowing she come here for a reason. "We're come here to buy several clothing for three babies Chipmunkian," she show them before she continually said to her.

"Oh my God," she gasp out that to see three babies Chipmunkian are fast asleep in their basket since Claire found them on their doorstep in the local foster care. "Where did you find them?"

Both Claire and Nancy blink their eyes from their sudden confusing. "You know them?" Nancy is getting concern from what Carrie said about.

"How long you have them?" Carrie wants to know about them that she believe they kidnapped them for some reason that they have no idea what she's on about.

"Well, yesterday," stammering from what Nancy said to her, knowing that Claire did found them since last night.

"Huh?" Carries is getting confuse and almost a shock when Claire explain to her.

"You see, we're working at the local foster care to look after children who need a family to take care of, when I found them on their footstep," she explain to her in truth story. "I thought that someone who pranking them, you know like teenager kids are messing about from their several night occasion. Until I saw this," she show her when a shock come by.

"Oh my goodness," Carries couldn't believe her eyes that a mother of them have simply abandon them. It's just like last time when her husband, leaving her and her babies alone with troubling caring support, but thankfully that her babies love her. "Those poor guys, who could have done this?"

"I'm not sure who's could have done this," Claire admitted to her. "But, for what I'd known that someone from your kind who would abandon them. It made feel me horrified to see them abandon them."

"I understand your feeling," Carrie have truly understand what Claire said about when Nancy and Claire look at them. "You see, us female Chipmunkian are well-care species to look after them, with all support to look after them. Of course many female Chipmunkian who didn't have any well-care supported so they decided them or giving them to another family that need support. Trust me: My people been though worst."

"I understand," Nancy knows what life without caring to look after them, just like many children who abandon them from their people have end up in the local foster care hoping to find any distance relative that they need or end up in complete stranger who wanted a child. Claire know about their family that many mother who would abandon them without any needed. She could kill them who abandon them without love, kindness and also support. Of course she is a local foster care to look after abandon children who need a proper home and yet a proper family, of course a foster care does make them home and like one big family to them, so they won't be separate once more.

Once they're having a deep silent for few second when a high-pitching appear from nowhere when they look down and see one of them is crying, the youngest Theodore is somehow making him crying when Carrie is making a quickly sniff and yet she know what that's smell, knowing that Chipmunkian are excellent sense of smell, including baby Chipmunkian pups waste.

"Oh dear, it look like that someone is making a little mess he could," she said to them.

"What?" Claire almost shout when she look down when a foul whiff caught her. "Great," she sound disappointed that Theodore have made a mess inside his only diaper, "that is the only diaper they have."

"There's no need to worry," Carrie said to calm her down. "In this store, we're got lots of diapers."

"Really?" Nancy seem surprised nor as Claire that both of them didn't know that this shop got nappy, which they thought this shop sell Chipmunkian clothing and yet this store lots of diapers.

Carrie nod to her. "Of course we do, this is ChipmunkCare that we sell different bunch of them, including diapers and wipes."

"I guess we're found the right place and to get more and more diaper on them," said Nancy while she look at the store when Claire nod to her as an agreement.

"Right so, we got lots of them behind the warehouse," Carrie explain to them. "If you can guide you to the changing table so that you can change their nappy, but don't worry, we got some spare one on them, knowing that many Chipmunkian run out of nappy so our store got some spare. So if you please I can take you there so that I can get the spare diaper to him."

Claire is hesitation, knowing she never change a Chipmunkian nappy before in her life, despite that she can change human baby before, but Chipmunkian are highly new to her. She seem little nersous in remote silent when Nancy said to her.

"Just go," she said to her. "It's fine, I'll get the clothing on them, to make them so cute on their little outfit."

"That is a good idea," Carrie agree on Nancy's idea. "Tell, do you know what sizes on them?"

When a froze stuck upon them that, they didn't check what sizes on them knowing there 2 months ago and yet baby Chipmunkian are simple too small and helpless at the same time. How could they forget to check what seize they are. It's somehow that when Claire is feeding one of them and Nancy is calming one down from Theodore's little nightmare. Once they froze for few second, while the baby is still in high-pitch when Claire said to her.

"We didn't check what sizes they are since I found them in our doorstep and um . . ." she slowly rubbing her neck from her embrassing. "They're two months old."

"Oh my God," she exclaim to herself when she learn that those three pups are 2 months. "This is outrageous that a one single mom who would abandon them in just 2 months old. It's against a law by my people that no Chipmunkian parents shouldn't never abandon their kids at their months."

"Now that one of them is breaking the law," Nancy said to her when she remember her study long ago that the Chipmunkian-government Vice-president of the Chipmunkian Head co-operation in the late 60's that no Chipmunkian parents shall never abandon them during their illegal right from their crime and their compassion. During what happen in the 70s more than 10% parents Chipmunkian have abandon them and decided to given away, most of them send them to the local foster care that's Chipmunkian. In the 80s period about 5% is the low average that less mum didn't abandon them, some have decided to give them away toward another family for good measure. Now, in the 90s-late when they heard that 7% Chipmunkian mother have decide to give away from them and those three are one of them.

Carrie nod to her, "It's seem so. Anyway, I can escort you to the changing table and getting a weight scale to know what there seizes on them. So, if you please follow me," she escorted Claire while Nancy is heading toward the boy's selection to find any attraction clothing for them and see how much for those.

Claire was escorted to Carrie when they bypass the counter knowing that this store is almost long and wide at the same time. Carrie is escorted to her to the changing table but Claire doesn't know who to change them, she did remember when Harry who happen to be her friend's son who taught her about changing their nappy problems but Chipmunkian are highly different to her. Once Carrie escorted her when Claire saw a changing table and see that it is mix combination between metal and hard plastic, the legs of the table is metal and the matt plate is soft, but roughly hard in beige cream colour n dals she saw few dozen sizes of diaper in different setting and also seeing some baby powder and wipers to clean their genitals in their lower region and yet she saw a special weight scale to measure Chipmunkian pup to know what sizes it is.

"Now," Carrie said to her, "we're got everything you need to change them, just let me know when you are finishing."

"To tell you the truth, I don't know how to change their diaper," she confuse to her when Carrie is little bit surprised. "You see, I just found them since yesterday before we're come here."

"I see," Carrie have fully understand to her. "What about a human baby?"

"Well my friend who have a son, who is now older on," Claire answer out to her. "So, yeah I did, mostly."

"It's okay," she said to her while she getting a diaper, a wipes and baby powder to make anything ready. "So, if you please to give me one of them who got some messy problem?"

Claire know what she mean that the youngest pups is Theodore, when she approach toward her and present to her a waver basket when Carrie pick out the youngest who continually crying in high pitch, while the others two are still fast asleep without any finch or making another nightmare or making a mess while they're sleeping. Carrie is professional, so that she knows what to do. She's carefully place a Chipmunk pup on the changing table when she cooing him down from smooth when Claire look at her and seeing that Carrie knows what she's doing. Carrie carefully open Theodore's only diaper and see that he's made a little mess to him, when she giggle out to herself. Both of them ignore a whiff from it when she carefully folding the diaper carefully and place it in the disposal plastic bags when Claire is asking her.

"Excuse me on my concern, um . . . have you done this before right?"

"Well yes," she replied to him. "I also got my own kids, twin. Believe its hard work to raise to them."

"Do they have name?"

Carrie nod to her while she's still changing Theodore when she use a wipe on Theodore's genital area. "There name are Ben and Linda," she said to her while she using a baby powder on Theodore lower region. "They're young adult now and went to college to study."

"Wow," Claire seem little bit surprised from what Carrie said about. "You must have work so hard to be a better mom."

"Well my kids love me, knowing I'm the best to look after them so that they're need me," Carrie said when she took Theodore only baby top when Claire is little confuse from what she did. "I know it confusing you," she explain to her. "Since you don't know what size of them, so I decided to give them a measure checking on them to know what size they turn out to be."

"I see," Claire is getting too keen and getting too curious to see Carrie is up to when she place a Theodore on to the weight scale as gently as she could when she look at the weight scale and see those number.

"Okay, judging him from his pound and ounce, I'll say that he 7ib and 10 ounce, so this little guys is very healthy," she explain and judging on baby Theodore weight.

"How did guess and estimate on the baby pound?" Claire wants to know when Carrie is gently carry Theodore to the changing table when she got out one small diaper from when she duct tape on Theodore lower region and carefully put on Theodore only green baby clothing on when she shushing him smoothing when she carry him and hold him gently that toward her shoulder and slowing rubbing his back and calm him down for at least few second when Theodore is stop crying when Claire was amaze to see that Carrie is somehow doing a great job, no wonder that Carrie is a mom to her twin. This is most remarkable to see a real like Chipmunkian parenthoods.

Just before Carrie said to her when another crying have somehow involve on them when they both look down and see the second child, Alvin, who crying equal to his youngest sibling, well in least louder no less. Carrie quick sniff from her nose, when she exhale her breathe.

"Oh dear," said Carrie, while she carefully hold Theodore. "Look like this little one is making a little stinky of himself," she almost giggle out, knowing she can smell a strong whiff knowing that Chipmunkian are excellent sense of smell. "Perhaps you can do it," she recommend to her as an offering. "Knowing you saw what I do, perhaps you can do it, just like I do it as well."

Did Carrie offer Claire to change Alvin's diaper? She never change a Chipmunkian diaper before in her life, not in a cycle. Except she did change a human baby diaper when Harry was a baby when her friend Betty have advise her to take to the parenting child care class so that many adults will practice how to handle a baby, and using a test doll baby as a decoy to allow adult or young adult to teach them how to be a proper parents or remain to be single. Of course she did pass her exam, including Betty as well, But Chipmunkian are highly new to her when baby Alvin is still crying that his diaper want to change from making a mess on him.

She never change a Chipmunkian diaper before in her life, except she did change Betty's son, Harry when he was a baby of course Betty would advise her to take her at the training centre to each many people how to change a baby diaper when they using a test baby doll as acting decoy like a real baby. Of course she did pass that training course so that she can change a baby diaper, but Chipmunkian diaper are highly new to her when Alvin is still crying that his diaper wanted to change from his spilling his mess. Claire have no further choice that baby need to change when she said to her.

"Can you give me an advice how to change his diaper?" Claire ask her nicely, "Because this is my first time to change a Chipmunkian diaper, so um . . . I could need some help."

Carrie nod to her, "Sure, I can help you to teach you."

And so now Claire begin how to change a baby Chipmunkain diaper like a professional Chipmunkain's parents did to their own kids to look after. First, Carrie told her, while Claire lower down a basket when she said to her carefully to pick him up gently knowing that Chipmunkian baby/pups are very fragile to all Chipmunkian. Of course Claire know how to be quite gentle since Betty's son Harry when he was baby long ago, now this time she's going to change a baby Chipmunkian in extreme condition knowing those pups are very fragile to them. Next, Carrie told her to place a bay onto the changing table when the next step is going to be very trickery when she told her to remove those duct tape when Carrie told her while she calm down Theodore when both of them notice that Theodore is fast asleep.

Next, Claire did remember remove those duct tape on each side from it, of course Claire dealt some messy problem from what she have seen since Harry was a baby, but she'll get use it of it. Claire carefully swoop up that diaper from Alvin and fold carefully and place into another plastic bag from it and also Carrie told use a powder, on their genital. Of course Claire could replied to her, knowing she dealt before, but this one is very new to her about changing baby/pups Chipmunkian, knowing they're very small and very fragile to them. So Claire use a baby powder on Alvin lower region so that it won't get a rush or infected on it. Next, the weight on the baby, since Claire have no clue to know what weight on them since she found them last night before they head out and get lots and lots clothing and diapers for them. Carrie said to her, to give a baby a weight to know what sizes on them when she said to her to remove a baby top from them and gently place them onto a measuring scale. So Claire carefully remove Alvin baby top when she witness fist of fury in mid-air, she almost giggle to see him that Alvin is fearless little warrior, so she won't mind to see him little fist are punching in the air, so she did remove it and carefully pick him up and place him in measurement scale and see digit number cause randomly to know the number on Alvin's baby weight.

Carrie look at those number when the weight is stop for quick mini-second from what she have seen.

"Okay," she said to her, "judging on his pound and ounce from what I'd look at him, so I'll have to guess is 9 pound and 12 ounce so he's medium size to him."

"May I ask, how did you estimate on their weight?" Claire want to know why Carrie is becoming an expert on them.

"It's simple. As a Chipmunkian's mother, our job to know what sizes from them to know are they small or medium. Large however is not suitable size to them, otherwise it will be a very heavy Chipmunkian baby," Carrie explain to her in fully definition answer about weight on Chipmunkian can estimate to know what size like small or medium. Large from what Carrie said that it would make a very heavy Chipmunkian and very hard to carry them knowing it's rare to hold them.

"I see," Claire have clearly understand from her when she still heard a Alvin is still crying in high pitch sound when Claire smoothing shushing him knowing he's going to be all right when she gently carry him from that measurement scale and place him onto the changing table when Carrie quickly got out spare diaper seize of Alvin.

"Oh, thanks you," she thanking her when she got it from her and gently left Alvin's leg up and place that diaper underneath and lower him down toward clean diaper and carefully wrap him up and next put on Alvin baby top to be very gently with him. Once she done with him, she gently pick him up and shushing him from his over crying and wailing at the same time, she also giving him softy humming sound to smooth him down like a lullaby song to them when for some reason that Alvin is somehow stop crying even Carrie is little surprise to see him that baby Alvin is somehow stop crying. Could Carrie can be potential mother to them? Either way, from what she said to her that she found them on their doorstep since yesterday last night. This is most remarkable thing from what she have saw ever since.

Once Claire have finish humming lullaby sound to him when she carefully put him back in a weaver basket and see that Simon is still fast asleep without a single notice what happen to his brothers since their brothers did some changing from their own problem they having. Once she look at them, Carrie approach her and carefully place Theodore onto a weaver basket and cover them with soft baby blanket to keep them warn from their scatter cold from what they felt from their notice.

"I'll to say that you did a good job to changing him," Carrie admitted to her from what she have saw since she instruct her, to teach her everything as possible she can know.

"Well, I do learn from the parenting school," said Claire remember her day when she and her friend Betty have practice their training before young Harry was born. Betty's husband did however pass it as well, so that when Betty was ill so that he'll change Harry dirty diaper, before a great rows between them.

"That would explain since I taught you everything, but I'd never knew that you can using a sweet humming lullaby to smooth him down," Carrie continually said to her. "You must have a special talent to calm him down, I think you are right to become a mom on them."

A mom? Claire is going to be a mom? But, she career to look after children who needed a family in well supported and dealt with this situation like abuse family for example. But, a mom to them is out of a question. She could shout at her, but she can't. She almost freak out and yet almost confusing from what Carrie said to her becoming a mom to them. The truth is on her, that she always wanted to be a mom, so that she'll love to them and they will love to her back. Of course it's going to be much harder to look after them for quite a while and getting lots of rest. But-

"Thank from your concern, but I'm a social foster career," she said to her. "It's my job is too look after those children who needed a family and well supported to them. . .

"And you could a personal career to them," Carrie kindly interrupted when Claire is nearly confusing from what she said to her.

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"You said that your jobs is too look after children from those who are needed, so I'd think you make them a personal career on them," she explain to her. "And yet, you could make a great mom to them, since you calm down one of them, so you are well fit to be a mom on them."

Carrie is having a deep thought about all this, becoming a mom and a personal career to them. Since she calm down the middle child, Alvin from his over commotion from his wailing and crying, but she did smooth down Harry when he was baby when Betty and her husband away for couple of days before she come back. She did remember from what Betty said long ago: 'you could an excellent mom to them, I hope one day you will have your own and becoming a great mom to them.'

"Well, since you told me about becoming a mom, so I'll think about it," she promise to her as a reminded so that Claire will change her mind about adopted, when she feel like it.

"I'm sure you will," Carrie smile to her. "Speaking of, I'm thinking that your friend got something that she wanted to show you."

"Oh, right I'd forget about all this," she lower her voice down knowing that Simon, Alvin and Theodore are still fats sleep, when she carefully garb the basket and carefully left it and heading back toward Nancy knowing she got well in hand.

Nancy look at several clothing on them and see someone of them amazing get up on them, she found a perfect size to them from 2-3 months old. And manage to find several diaper, if Claire come back to know what size on them so that she'll buy for them. Claire emerge out along with Carrie when she look at them.

"Ah, your back," she said to them. "Look at this," she show her some great getup on them when Claire look at it, "aren't they just cute to wear this!" she exclaimed out to her.

Claire look those clothing and see cute footie getup on them in each different colour. One of them is baby blue with swirling pattern on them and the second colour is baby light green with nothing on them and finally is cute baby red pattern with pale baby yellow star right that the centre of all. Claire think that all of them are definitely cute and absolute adorable from what she look at it.

"I have to admit they are adorable to wear it on them," said Claire.

"Speaking of, were they alright when you changing them?" Nancy wanted to know when Carrie said to her.

"Spot on," she answer out to her. "Apart from I taught how to change knowing they're small, but she done professionally and someday she will be a great mom to them."

Nancy is not 100% sure from what Carrie on about. "Um . . . you see, we just found them since last night since Claire told us when she found on them on our doorstep."

"But she did a splendid job when she use a humming lullaby on one of them," she replied out to her in joyful in calm circumstance knowing she's working.

"Really?" Nancy seem well surprised from what Carrie said to her. "I'd never knew you had a talent to smooth one of them. Tell me, which it is?" she ash Claire.

"It's Alvin," she answer out to her without moving her arm, knowing she wanted to fold, but since she got weaver basket, knowing that three helpless little bundle are still fast sleep.

"She did a good job, of course I did change Theodore, knowing she wanted to see how to change a Chipmunkian diaper. Speaking of," she heading toward the book stander that's sell different books when both support career look at her in confusing statement, which they find something quite useful on them when Carrie come back, "here," she show them a book in clear pale white with colourful font in red, blue and yellow.

Claire and Nancy look at it and it's said: 'How to Look after Baby/Pups Chipmunkian.' Claire find it quote interesting about how to look after them, this may be come in handle on them, rather than 'How to Look after a Baby.' Is almost look like from she look at it, since she read it.

"This book may help you to look after them," Carrie explain to them in fully definition. "It's almost how to look after them, how to behaviour themselves and also how to raise them. It's a simple task to look after them, like I do," she said to her about her own kids, Ben and Linda, which Claire knows about it from the beginning.

Nancy look at it and see some interesting on them, knowing this may come in handle on them. "This book does contain information how to raise them and well look after them. We'll take three just in case."

"Wise choice," she humble accepted to her loyal customer, who wanted to buy three book from great author who wrote down about How to Raise a Baby/Pups Chipmunkian.

"And yet, we like few more of these," she show them some excellent choice colour on them to have each signature on them. "Knowing, they will love it," she squeal out to herself knowing she can't resist to see cute little outfit.

"Well, since you like it. I, for once I have to agree with you, that I do love it," said Claire that she's very keen on them. "Well take few more, you know months sizes on them. And since I know what sizes on them, so that we can get those diapers. Lots of them."

"Now hold on," Carrie hold her that she forget one thing when Claire look at her. "You forget the oldest that need a measuring scale to know his weigh so that you can get the right size on them."

"Oh yeah. I'd totally forget about all this," Claire is almost forget to measure the oldest siblings, Simon, which Simon didn't make a cry and making a little messing on him. So, it's time for them to go back into the changing table to measure Simon, while Nancy is getting some latest product on them, so that they will love to attach the rest of the foster kids.

Claire on the other hands, from what Carrie said to her about becoming a mom and professional career on them, she have thought she could be a both career and a mom at the same time. But, if she DID decided to adopt them that would be she can leave the social carer and find another jobs and find another apartment for her and for them. It's going to be a tough decision on Claire Bagdasarain.

* * *

 **Okay, that part where Nancy and Claire have found a shop called ChipmunkCare name based on MotherCare where they sell buggy, diaper and all other product they have for babies including months old version as well. and Also The Chipmunkian person name Carrie, that I name after Carrie Fisher who played Leia in Star Wars so I honour her name as a remember for being a best actress to play Leia in Star War. Carrie the Chipmunkian kids are Ben name after Ben Solo/ Kylo Ren and Linda that I thought it was a great name to name after one of EastEnders character that I keen interesting on her name, so I'd decided to use that name. Yes, Claire got good ability and hoping she will become a great mom to them, if she is ready to look after them when the time is right on them. And also that person who speaking, can't you guess who's that person talking to them (Nancy and Claire). Can't see it is a secret that contain spoiler.**

 **Anyway, the next chapter story is going to be a while, that the next chapter the result on their middle name on Simon, Alvin and Theodore. So, stay tune.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclamer: I don't own Alvin and the chipmunk.**_

 _ **So I took sooooooooo long, that I got seriously writer block to come up great story in this latest chapter since I suggest to type down a good chapter story. I work so hardtop create that scene. Trust me all writer work hard to make any story from your imagination. Trust me, I'd work so hard to make that story. So enjoy this chapter.**_

Chapter 5: Announcement Middle Name

Michael is spending a lot of time in school doing nothing but lesson after lesson since he got today doing study after study from what he concern. And today he got Math and he hate math lesson with his tutor Mr Henrik Western, everyone in school called in students call him Mr Hen from what they spoken about it, in barge joke and comedy they speak out to him. Michael know that Mr. Western is reliability tutor who teach every students about codes in mathematic. But Michael is barely understand from what Mr. Western spoken about is highly misunderstand able, unlike his other tutor, his history tutor Mr Griffin, who teach student about timeline in history in fact of reality about people who making discovery from his stander recommendation that none of them didn't make any sense at all. Still he hate math and history that he find it pretty boring from what he concern. The only lesson he love is sport, that he adore sport so much to make him fit and strong since he got good report on his Sport, but never good report on math and history since he lowest mark, but thankfully he manage to catching up from his long exam hard work he been though. At least he pass on his math exam for catching up. But now, he got something to do, regard about math and other lessons from his concern.

Michael is still thinking a good name, a good middle name to the middle child on Alvin since Claire found them in their doorstep since last night when Claire giving Alvin a feed from a bottle before Mick and Nancy come along and see what it going on from unexpected crying and wailing that coming from three Chipmunkian pups/babies. Michael is thinking what he can to choose a best middle name to Alvin, while Daphne and Diana are thinking a good middle name to Simon and Theodore. He secretly writing on piece of paper, at least he manage he found three suitable name:

'Luke'

'Kane'

And 'Logan'

Those three he been thinking for couple hours while his tutor, Mr. Western is continually speaking to his classmate about knowledge code in mathematic which he have no idea what he's on about, in fact, some student were little-odd that Mr. Western is very hard from what he spoken off. Some students did however manage to understand from what he's spoken. So he's lay low for now, while he trying to think a good middle name to Alvin, before his tutor spotted it.

Mr. Western notices that some of his class weren't pay attention from what he speak to them about codes and number knowing that math are code from his educational believe. He's late 40, trim caramel brown hair, wearing clear glasses and wear light blue button shirt with beige brown jacket and jean with brown leather shoes with lenses on them. He's little upset and yet getting little bit angry to see what his student weren't pay an attention well most of them from what he think of that some of them were in land of daydream, dreaming to get out from school and have some fun like watching TV from his point of views when he quickly clear his throat that caught their attention including Michael when all of them look direct at him when Mr. Western said to his fellow class.

"Class," he speak to them. "May I reminded to you that this is a lesson, not doing nothing but to stare in your day dream? I'd advise to crack on your sturdy and find a solution in code breaking skills to find the correct value of number to find in missing link to understand the equation of value of numbers. Now back to work, I want to see everyone written on your work before the bell ring for your lunch session."

At this rate Michael is going to have a long think on math number and yet finding good suitable middle name to Alvin. He manage to did three in school session. Back in foster care he already found two great name like-

'Han'

And 'Adam'

So far he done five of them, but he's not sure when he's going to announce after school session when he and the twin are speak to announce official name to them like before or after dinner, but it down to the social carer to know when the announcement for Simon, Alvin and Theodore middle name. And yet this is going to be long, long day in school in session.

* * *

Claire, Nancy and Mick have sort thing out at foster home since they're got their new arrival since last night was unexpected to see three helpless pups/babies Chipmunkian, knowing it's against the laws that all parents Chipmunkian must looking after their kids, at least some of them defile the law that some of them can't cope looking after kids from their madness they're having, which it may offence to all children, that's what the government made good impression to have foster care to look after those children who needed a home and thankfully that over million kids have finally found a perfect home to them. But now, Mick, Nancy and Claire got three babies/pups Chipmunkian and all three of them did to look after them, before they make a phone call from the social service to find a better home to look after three Chipmunkian, if they found a special person or animal anthropomorphic to have special skills to look after them knowing that Chipmunkian can be quite trickery to look after them.

Nancy got so many clothing for them knowing she find it quite cute so that boys will love it and also lots of diapers, lots of them. Mick is helping Nancy knowing that she and Claire have manage to found a perfect to sell Chipmunkian's clothing was pure luck, but they didn't buy a baby cots knowing that weaver basket couldn't hold on when they got older. But the cots is very expensive in some local shops that sell generally custom made on Chipmunkian, if they found a cheapest produce that ever found. Claire on the others hands that she's making sure that Simon or his sibling are fast asleep knowing they're two months old without any problem from them since Nancy and Claire return home when Mick is helping the shopping bags from the car boots while Claire is checking on them, just make certain.

Claire is keeping from what Carrie said: becoming a good mother, but she's fully time carer to look after the kids who needed a special home and family, but becoming a mom to them, is no easy tick since Chipmunkian's sibling are very difficult to hand them, expect however Chipmunkan's mother are very good to mastering how to look after siblings since they're giving birth is no easy task to look after them. But Claire never thought to become a mother to them, since Carrie spoken to her after she change Alvin's stinky nappy and smooth him with her lullaby when Alvin is somehow stop crying. All that time that Claire never thought she could be mom to them, but she's going to be a tough decision before she making an announcement to them that she could or she could not adoptive them and becoming a specialist carer to them knowing the boys will needed a mom to look after them, if she's ready for it.

Nancy is putting down a handful of diaper on a table when she look at Claire in complete stare at then she notice she saw a half-open book on a table, face down. She remember from what Carrie said that Claire could be a mom, but Claire is a foster carer to look after the children who needed a home and well look after them. But handy three babies/pups Chipmunkian are difficult to looking after them when Claire read a book about how to look after them in their own special care. She reach a face down from a table where Claire supposed to read it and see a title heading called:

 **Support and Care: by Samantha Weedan**

She look at the profile information page about care and support when she look at the definition words process about support and caring.

'Chipmunkian need lots of support and caring and how to look after them in general need to look after them that they need love and how to cooperate and how to master them for their loving care that Chipmunkian pups/ babies needed lots of supported and lots of love that Chipmunkian parents are very well overprotective that Chipmunkian's pups/babies are very fragile and very important to look after them. . .'

She look at those meaning that Chipmunkian's parents are defiantly very over protective that Chipmunkian's pups/babies are very fragile and very important to them all. She need remember in the park when she did see one or two Chipmunkian parents who looking after them, knowing their top quality parents when they're having a nice panic when they did a dog was bark when they quickly overheard from them, knowing those dogs can easy bite small, tender Chipmunkian pups. That's why Chipmunkian's parents are very well protective to look after them. She wondering from what Carrie said to them in ChipmunkCare that Claire could be mother to them or even better a personal special care to them. That would be great, if Mick agree on that so that Claire can be a special carer to them, for the time of course.

Mick on the other hands that he saw so many months old baby clothing which he find its adorable to see it, hoping they can wear it for couple of months and yet he saw lots of diapers and some Chipmunkian baby/pups food. Which he find it quite odd that he thought that Chipmunkian can make their own foods for their babies/pups, instead they're manufactory in a factory to make several product on babies Chipmunkain food from what they're eat. Claire and Nancy bought the organic healthy foods of them to make them big and strong for them and yet they bought milk for them thanks to Kyle that Chipmunkian's mother can produce milking for them or giving them formula or even organic milk for them since Claire giving Alvin some milk to produce vitamin D.

"That's clearly odd to see a first factory handle baby food for them," said Mick, while looking at the produce. "But still, they're lots of diapers for them, knowing they're small and they need lots of them before making their disposal leftover and waste at the same time."

Nancy making a humming sound that she agree with him. "True. But we got serious in hand that since Claire found them in our doorstep otherwise the little will having a dreadful cold in frosty night."

"Well, for once I'd give Claire a tons of credits for founding them in our doorstep," said Mick when he place the food on the table. "But still, we're got bigger problem since the social service when they told us since last week that one family member wanted to adoptive a child when they filling out a form so that they'll sign the adoptive paper. If they saw them, they'll . . ."

"They'll won't," replied out from Nancy. "They're just wanted to adoptive Alexander, knowing that little Alex is very happy to have a proper family unlike his abusive father did it to him when his mother pass away when we're support him. So now, Alex is very excited to have a good proper family to them and he'll be miss to seeing this place. Including seeing three babies/pups Chipmunkian that he love them, knowing they're all adore them."

Mick know what Nancy mean that all foster care children saw them since they're arrive back from shopping when the kids saw them when they got up from their long slumber that they saw three Chipmunkian babies/pups are fast asleep in their weaver basket when Claire escorted them while Mick and Nancy carrying their shopping. The kids love them, well of them that Ryan along with Derek that they thought they're freak from their misshape look from what they're seen, but Mick told them off for using racist words against them knowing that Animal-morphism and the human race living together in peace since the Great Slavery take place.

Claire said to them, that Simon, Alvin and Theodore need some rest which it is quite disappointed that all three of them got name which they thought they could name them since Claire found. When they learn that Kyle is the one who found a birth certificate from that mystery letter when he look at it and see a folding paper and see a birth certificate and also that the kids learn that Michael along with the twins Diana and Daphne are giving them a middle. They're all quite jealous and shame and disappointed that they should giving them a middle name, that it going to take a hard work to sort thing when Nancy give them waffle and pancake of their breakfast meal to them, until everything is well back to normal. But the kids love them except Derek and Ryan.

"Of course they do," Mick agree with her. "All of them love them, apart from Ryan and Derek from what they said to them is a racist abusive offered words they said to them."

"Mmm, true, but those boys need to learn. Despite they're mid-teen, but none of them didn't have a proper home since their parents abandon them," Nancy said to him about two boys, Ryan and Derek that they know them since they were 7 and 8 years old.

Mick know about them, that Ryan's mum abandon him that no one couldn't support him when the social service comes along and take him to the foster care, so that Ryan will found a proper family for the past 7 years since no one interested him. As for Derek, his parents was killed when he was 8 years old, that his distant relative was nowhere to be found that they're learn that his relative were living in another country, that's why he's ending up in foster care for the past 7 years since no one keen interested on him from his rudeness and blame his assault from those who opposing to them. Those boys are nothing more than stand up bully in local foster care.

Claire look at them and seeing that Alvin, Simon and Theodore are fast asleep when they huddle together to keep them warm from the cold they're felt it from their sudden cold they're felt it, when Claire carefully cover them in plaid pattern blanket from their little shiver when she unveil it about less than 10 minutes, knowing she just wanted to see them in public opening. Mick look at Nancy when he ask her about something he didn't know.

"I know we're change subject matter, but may I ask something," he ask Nancy, "does the Chipmunkian pups need experience outdoor to see tree and flowers? Just a curious thought."

Nancy was about to say when Claire quickly interrupted her.

"According the book that Chipmunkian pups need to stay indoor before they're reach 8 months old," she replied and explain to them when both carer looking at her.

"You certain about it?" Nancy rephrase to her when Claire nod to her in acknowledge statement. "I see. Okay, this would be quite complete as we speak. But, you sure that the book said so, right?"

"That's what the books said that," she clarified to her. "Chipmunkian pups/babies need to stay indoor before they're reach their 8 months old, before they'll explore the outer world to see what it look like."

"That would explain when I saw some Chipmunkian's parents, when I saw them in the park with their own kids with them," Nancy said to them about her daily visit in the park. "I'd estimate guess that their kids 8 months old, I think," she guessed. "Anyway, now we know that they need to stay, but what about the social service when they saw them? If they found out about them, they'll take them away and giving them a proper home or separate them in each different home."

"They cannot," Claire replied to her. "It said here that Chipmunkian's sibling need to stay close as all time, to keep their body warm. If they separate from them, their body will get colder and colder so that they'll need to be wrap up warm from their body temperature against the cold."

"Huh." Nancy seem little bit surprise from what Claire said. "Never thought about it that sibling need to stay warm against the coldness. Quite the odd, I would say?"

"You could say that," Claire agree with her from their odd belief on Chipmunkian-species would do. "But for now, this little guys need some good sleep, I'd suggest I pick them in my room, just in case."

"Speaking on that," Nancy also reminder to her when she quickly got out cuboid box that show a two baby monitor on a front cover when she quickly got it out from a plastic bag, "I'd suggest you take it with you, knowing this little guys can make a high-pitch crying from their deafening ear since last night that almost woke the kids, but thankfully we manage to calm them down."

"Tell me about it," Mick highly agree with her, until he got one thing in his mind. "Speaking of, what about a baby cots? How are we going to buy a baby cot for them?"

"I speak to Carrie, the shop assistants in ChipmunkCare that you buy in a shop called Chipmunk-Furniture that they're sell all kind of furniture including baby cots as well. But we're not sure we're going to keep them, knowing this little guys need a proper home from their awful parents did to them is highly disregard to abandon two months old Chipmunkain-pups. I mean, if we going to look after them, we need a special professional carer to look after them, if we find one."

"I think we do," Mick found a solution when he look at Claire.

"You suggesting Claire will look after them?"

"Well, she did found them on their doorstep since last night event, so I suggesting that Claire can look after them," Mick is making official announce to her.

"Are you crazy?" Nancy speak to him in slightly out loud. "Claire just found them, beside we got lots worst to look after them including the kids, except Kyle, you know what I'm saying. Beside, our jobs is too look after the kids who need a home, and yet, you suggesting that Claire can looking after them. Are you out of your mind?"

"Alright, alright," Mick calming her down. "I'm just saying that's all."

"Um . . . guys?" Claire said to them. "Can you just keep it down would you? You almost disturbing them," she told them when all of them are making a sudden wailing at the same them. When Claire sigh out in disappointment when she face palm to herself that she manage to calm down when Carrie said to her in ChipumunkCare shop. "Great," that last part that she sarcastic to herself. "Now, I need to sort them out."

"Opps, sorry," she apologise to her. "Here let me help," she help Claire and pick the youngest to calm him down and Mick pick the oldest while Claire pick the middle child to sort them out them.

They manage to calm down when Claire is making a smooth lullaby sound to smooth down Alvin and yet it somehow work on him, when she carefully place Alvin back in a weaver and then she Simon and Theodore as the thing that both of them have manage to calm down which Nancy and Mick were deeply surprise from what they saw the boys have somehow respond to her. They were right from the beginning, Claire is indeed that she's going to be a special carer to them and yet this is going to be long day to sort them and yet buying a baby cot for Simon, Alvin and Theodore, once they got bigger, if they found one.

* * *

Later this evening when all children in foster care are sitting down in their chair, knowing dinner is severed during their long effort to look after three newcomer are finally settle down from their loud excusive when most children need to stop rampaging from the local foster care that it took over an hours to calm Simon, Alvin and Theodore from their local motion. Until everything is all right, while food is severed on the table. Michael is all right there along with Kyle and the twin Daphne and Diana.

Ryan is 14 years old with trim brown hair with brown eyes with pale colour on him and wear blue sweater with cherry red plaid button shirt-like jacket with hazel jeans with cool sneaker trainers in red and back. Derek is one years older than Ryan, he have fringe strawberry blonde hair with blue eyes and American sport jacket in purple and white with number 7 as his lucky number with red shirt underneath his jacket with black trouser with red and white trainers. Those two are good buddy since they're first met and their more like brother to them. Ryan and Derek are clearly bully in same school and also torment other child before they got told off by the principal and their tutor.

Other children they're got in foster care is Alex Kingston, everyone call him Alexander who is seven who's nearly approach his 8th birthday and he'll be adoptive on his birthday in two week time that Alex have finally found a home to him. He got hazel brown hair, olive green eyes and wear green shirt with football at the centre with smooth chocolate brown shot jean with white socks along with blue and white trainers.

The second kid name Billy Doncaster, 10 years old boy with dark brown hair with black eye with thick glasses and wear number 50 shirt in green with white trim line with cream beige jean with brown leader shoe he wear today.

Rose Millington who living the foster care 7 months, despite she's new, but she got difficult in well. She have long red ginger hair, blue eyes, fair colour with plaid blue and white dress and skirt at the same with white long socks with black shoes and she also 9 years old, since her parents was killed in a sudden crash and her uncle was living in different town that was far away so that the social service will hopefully contract to him, if he's still around no doubt about it.

Natalee Wu, who is 15 years old and good friend to the twin, Dania and Daphne. Her grandparent originally come from China, to start a new life when her parents and her grandparents were killed and shot by those thief from breaking their home. Natalee miss her family, until she's ending up in foster care live among with her new families. She have long black hair, wearing cherry red top with long red and black pried skirt with white long socks with thin pink line that near toward her socks with pink blossom shoes.

Sebastian Kenilworth is 12 years old with his autism disability since her mother can't cope with him when she decided to abandon him from his usual routine that he adore so much, that he refuse to change the topic from his waling effort since his mom have finally giving up that she have no choice to abandon him before social service took him away. He's quite enjoy in foster care with new people and even new friends. He have dark brown hair, light colour, grey eyes colour. And also wear Mickey Mouse t-shirt that he love Disney Film including his favourite Robin Hood and Little Mermaid and also he's favourite character is Mickey Mouse and also he wear light beige shot jean with brown leather shoes.

And the others kids name Jamie, Lilly, Ben, Toby, Sarah and Eric are sitting in each different chair they're sitting on, knowing dinner is serve from their over expecting guest since they saw them in the morning before school enclosure they're go to. Now everything is well back to normal, once food is severed. Mick, Nancy and Claire show them delicious meal for them well some of them were vegetation from their special custom from their requiring order. Mick got out hot dog, pizza and fizzy drink along with water and fruit juice. Nancy got out salads in a bowl with soft cheese, jacket potatoes and peas and correct. As for Claire, she making dessert after they're finish their meals that they're having chocolate cake, fruit salad, different flavour of ice-cream and also yogurt, different flavour. They're all truck in, knowing they're very hungry knowing their stomach can't hold on much longer since three Chipmunkian-pups are finally settle down since all afternoon.

Once they're finish their lovely dinner they're having. Until Nancy have realise something that she remember from what Kyle said something about announcement about naming their middle name of Simon, Alvin and Theodore, until she just remember after they're having some dessert/ pudding.

"Oh, I just remember," she announcement to them while the others look at her when she wipe something from her mouth with tissue after she eat some fruit salad when she said to the twin and Michael. "Have you guys thought about naming Simon, Alvin and Theodore middle name?"

Mick just remembering from what Nancy said. "Oh yeah, I'd realise," he said to them. "Um . . . have you thought anything it while you at school to have you're briefly thought?"

Daphne and Diana look at each other, until few second later their memory comeback that they did remember from what Kyle said to them in the morning.

"Oh yeah," Daphne said to him. "Me and Daphne work so hard to find a good name to them, well their middle name of course."

"And yet," Diana adds on. "We're come up several name, that you like the best."

All clamour each other, expect Michael, along with the twins. Claire look at Michael that something is not right on him. One minutes he's alright in the morning then the next minutes he's little bit depressing. Could something happen to him in school that make him depressing? Or something else that bothering with him from his extra time? Or was it hard to find a suitable middle name to Alvin? Once she look at Michael, until announcement have spoken when Claire look back at them, after this done she could talk to him to know what when wrong with him.

Mick begin to speak, from his announcement statement when he speak to them. "Right, so ladies," she speak to them. "What name did you come up with?"

"I'd better be a lame name," Derek rudely irrupted from them, Daphne hit him behind his head from his assault words against them. "Ow," he whine out when he rubbing behind his head.

"Enough, both of you," Nancy said to them when everything went settle. "Please continue from what you saying."

"Right," Diana begin her words when she quickly got a long white sheet of paper of her when she announce to them, "we're thought really good name, so that it make interesting you, okay? So first off, we have: Thomas. Elvis. Albert. Johnny. Nathan. Gene. David. Peter. Alex. Oliver. Leonard. James. Francis. Ross. Tylor and Jack."

"That sooooo lame," Derek find it those name are lame when Daphne hit him once behind his head. "Ow," he whine out like a kid.

The others is making to choice, knowing those name are very choice to choose, knowing some were interesting and knowing it going to be hard to pick from them when the twin found very suitable name for Simon and Theodore middle name.

"Those name are very good to find," said Natalee, who is a very good friend to the twins in wise expression. "But so many are very hard to find from those we need."

"Well I think I'll go for Alex on Simon," said Sebastian who quickly declared before it make official confirm from the foster care. "I mean it those have a suitable name on Simon middle name."

"Hmm," Sarah is having a deep thought. She's same age as Sebastian with light brown hair, brown eyes, fair colour on her and wear light blue shirt with Madonna that she is a huge fan from her time with red jean with black zigzag with beige and black shoe with pink and grey sock inside her shoe and her appearance is like a tomboy from what her friends said to her in school from their emotional theory about her appearance. "Well Alex is good suitable middle name to Simon, but Simon Alex is not very good name from my concern opinion."

"No, Alex is good name to him. You cannot change the fact from my official declare," Sebastian quickly replied to her, knowing he's disability that he can't help it. "I'd decided that Alex is good name, end of story."

"Sebastian!" Nancy said to him. "That is well enough from your recommendation, okay? I agree that Alex that is not a good name to Simon. So, what your suggestion fellas?"

Everyone is having a deep thought except Michael. Claire still believe that Michael haven't found a good name middle to Alvin, knowing it hard to find a good name. Maybe that's why Michael is not right up for the task for picking out a good middle name to Alvin. Once everyone is having a deep thought for at least, until they heard a baby monitor from Claire belt and pick it up and hear a high pitch crying which everyone is annoyed, except Michael.

"Great," said Nancy. "The youngest wanted so food. I mean we're just feed him about several hours ago before he finally go to sleep."

"Actually that Chipmunkian-babies need more food to produce more vitamin and iron from their body," Kyle explain to her. "But this little one is getting more hunger than a minutes like Oliver Twist for explain."

Until Rose hit it that she found a perfect name for Theodore from what Kyle said few second ago. "That's it, Oliver."

"What you mean?" Mick is not sure what she on about.

"Oliver," she explain to him and the others. "Remember from Oliver Twist that he wanted some more from the abandon orphanage that he is so hungry. So was I think that Oliver is very good middle name to Theodore. Knowing it is quite catchy you know what I'm saying."

Mick is having a deep thought for a deep second, until he get it. "Actually it does have a good ring tone for Theodore. He's already hungry every time since you feed him, Nancy."

"Yeah, I have to agree as well," Nancy from Mick concern. "I think that Oliver is great name for Theodore middle name. We're all agree on that?"

All clamour out to each other that they made an official agreement that Theodore have got his middle name Oliver, base of the name Oliver Twist.

"Now we got Theodore middle name," said Nancy. "Now if you excuse me, I need to feed him with some milk, formula milk, I might add," she begin and started making some formula milk for little Theodore.

"So now, we name Theodore middle name, what about Simon?" Mick ask them.

"How about Alex?" Sebastian still wanted naming Simon middle name.

"Again with Alex?" Ryan find it hard to annoy him. "Seriously name Alex is dumb you come up with."

"I'm not dumb," Sebastian whine out to him. "Alex is good name to Simon middle name. I'd decided to choice his middle name from what Mick said to me."

"Actually you didn't ask me, already?" Mick clarified to him. "You step up and come out with official announcement that you burst out from what you said."

"But I thought you did?" Sebastian thought that he remember in the morning from what Mick overheard that someone will make announce after they having their dinner.

"You must overheard that you didn't notice," said Claire. "We said that only the twin and Michael can choice a middle name to them, knowing they are the one who spotted them since last night event. So sorry Sebastian, you must have over heard from what we spoken about it," she apologise to him.

"Oh," Sebastian finally understand from what Claire that it is true that Sebastian did slightly overheard from them in their office about announcement that only the twin and Michael can chose their middle name to them. "I see. Sorry about that," he apologise to them.

"None taken," she accepted his apologise. "Now any thought on Simon middle from what the girls?"

"Well some name does come in handy," said Billy. "And yet, most of them were name after famous celebrates or base from book. I'll say . . . James?" he made a guess on that last sentences.

"That's a good one," Nancy thinking it is a good name, while she's making a baby formula, special custom made for Chipmunkian-pups/babies.

"James is the first step," Mick said to them. "Any other thought?"

"How about Albert?" Lilly said to them. She's 10 years old with long strawberry blonde in fishtail with cerulean blue with bracelet on her teeth, pale colour on her and wear pink shirt with ABBA band logo that she's a fan with ABBA with light blue jean with light green trainers with pinks laces. "I thought it is a good name from Diana said; Simon Albert. How's that sounded?"

"Exactly it does have a nice ring tone," Kyle for once he agree on that. "Simon Albert and yet we got a good name such as James, as in Simon James."

"Good point," Mick stand corrected to him. "We have James and Albert, now one more so that we can vote the best picking."

"How about David?" And this time Ryan step up, when Derek look at him in sinister glare, but Ryan refuse to look at him. "Instead of David, but what about Dave. Knowing it does have a nice ring tone; Simon David as in Simon Dave."

"I think we got three top vote from here," Mick have made official declare knowing those three are very suitable name to Simon middle name when he speak to them as reference judge. "Now we got three suitable name to Simon for his middle name. Now the vote: you raise your hand up at one time, not more than two okay?" everyone nod to him, "now raise your hand for James, raise your hand?"

Only five raise their hands are Sebastian, Billy, Natalee, Diana, Eric and Alexander along with Sarah so that make six when Mick court their hands-up.

"Right, that six. And hand ups for Albert raise your hand up?"

Only eight of them raise their hands up are Daphne, Kyle, Rose, Lilly, Jamie, Ben, Alex and also Michael and Claire and yet Nancy so that make eleven when Mick court it.

"And those with David are still remain don't raise your hands up," Mick already know who rising their hands on David name, until the vote have made final decision when Mick said to them in official announcement on the winner pick. "Now the winner for pick on the name is . . . Albert!"

Everyone is cheering, well most of them that James is going to be a suitable, but their happy they made an official announcement that Albert is a perfect choice to Simon. Once everything is settle when Nancy is heading toward Claire when another noise coming from a baby monitor and yet it's different to compare from Theodore. It the middle child, Alvin who making that noise that he may or maybe have a nightmare or his diaper need change since Claire have manage to change since Carrie taught in ChipmunkCare.

Michael got other plan, when he quickly said to them. "I'll be back," he said to them and quickly make a move while the others is slightly confuse from Michael's behaviour that something is not right on him that he's acting differently lately. But Claire knows what when wrong with him since the moment he saw him in dining room. That he didn't found a single name for Alvin. But first she's going to see Michael, but first thing first, she got change to do on Alvin leftover, that need to be sorting out.

* * *

Michael is sitting down on his bed for at least 5 minutes when he look down on the floor, thinking nothing but despair and lonely that he try so hard to think Alvin good name, when he look at the piece of paper and look few remaining words that he think of from foster care toward school and then coming back here that he found only just five.

'Luke, Kane, Logan along with Hans and Adam.'

It making him so mad when he screw a paper into a ball-shape and throw on the ground when he heard a knock when he look at it and quickly rubbing his eyes from his watery effort.

"Come in," he respond to someone when the door is open and inside it was Claire holding baby Alvin on her arm, when he fast asleep when Michael look at her and see a baby Chipmunkian-Alvin on her arm when Claire look at her.

"Are you alright?" she said to him when she quickly turn on the light and see Michael is not looking so good when she approach him. "You seem little bit upset, is there something you wanted to tell me?"

No reply out from Michael, knowing something is not right from the look at him. Claire knows something is not when she look a ball of paper in all screw up. She carefully pick it up without dropping Alvin on the floor and carefully unveil paper ball with her hand to see what inside from it. Once she unveil it, she know what when wrong with Michael that he found only fives. She look at it for few second and now she know why Michael doesn't want to speak in front of the announcement statement.

She exhale out from mouth when she look at him. "Is that what bothering with you? Knowing it hard to find a very suitable middle name to Alvin?"

Until Michael nod to her.

"I see. Look Michael, I know it's very hard to choice a name like the when Sabastian's hamster named Rocky, from his hard pick before we told it is male hamster so he decided to name rocky before Ryan took him and feed him to his pet snake before we got him another," Claire said to him. "I know it's hard to choice. Many people and animal-morphism are making hard choice to find a good name to them. But still, you got plenty of time before you make your announcement. I'll tell Mick and Nancy so that we can wait."

Before she leave, Michael quickly halt her. "Wait!" he said to her when Claire look at her. "Can I hold him?"

Claire seem little confuse, but she make a smile upon him when she gently passing Alvin toward Michael when she instruction him about holding for a second or so. Once Michael have manage him and see him is cute and small, knowing Chipmunkian-babies are indeed cutest thing on the planet Earth when he smile at him and see baby Alvin is fast sleep without a sudden break on him. Claire smile at him and see that Michael will make a great dad to him, knowing his last name is Roger. But she believe that Michael will make a fine father to his own kids, if he found a girl of his dream.

Once Michael look at Alvin, until it hit that he found a good name, someone who name after him from his favourite singer.

"I think I found a perfect middle name to Alvin," he said to her.

"Oh, and who is it then?" Claire want to know.

"Michael," he answer out to her which Claire is little confuse from what he said to him.

"That's like your own name," she said to him when a small giggle from him when Michael speak out to her.

"No," he explain to her. "It may sound like my own name, but I was thinking name after one of those singer, you know Michael Jackson, his famous moonwalking ability, knowing I am a huge fans of his solo career. So I was thinking naming after him, you know Alvin Michael?"

Claire is having deep thought, until she get it from what Michael said. "You know, I think you are right. Alvin Michael, now that is a good name to him. Tell you what Mike," she still remember Michael nickname, "how about you can be an older to the boys, knowing that the boys would love you to have a brother like you, is that alright to you?"

"Sure," he accepted and delight to have them as a brother. "And I'm sure Kyle can be their brother, knowing including the twin Diana and Daphne who can be their sisters."

"Hmm . . . I'm sure they'll love it," Claire might agree on that knowing Kyle and the twin will love to be their older brother and sisters to them, after all they are the one who saw them. In fact the all foster care are now one proper family to them so that Alvin along with his brothers are now part of the family.

* * *

 _ **Yeah that chapter maybe long, but I'd so hard to make that story, byt please don't tell me about my grammar or my sentence that you wanted clear sentence from what you have seen okay? Trust me, don't tell me about those sentence that I work so hard about it, okay?**_

 _ **Anyway, yes I'd Simon, Alvin and Theodore got their middle name. I decided Oliver base on Oliver Twist. Picture in Alvin and the Chipmunk that Theodore always love foods that he eat that he couldn't resitied knowing he love food, so I'd decided to name Oliver from Theodore middle name rather than Jameson in Little T in Alvinnn and the Chipmunk. So yeah Theodore Oliver is a great to Theodore Oliver Seville, knowing it is a perfect name to him. Simon on the other hands that I work hard to choose which suitable middle name to him, so I'd decided Albert like Simon Albert Seville is quite catchy from my concern. I could choose Einstein knowing Simon love famous person that you know scientist, but I decided Albert to have a cool name for him. Simon Albert Seville, catchy, but ring tone on him. Alvin, well, Michael is a good name to him name after Ross Jr's son and name after Michael Jackson that Alvin love Michael Jackson. Alvin Michael Seville is however a very good name, but if Michael is confirm Ross and his family that Michael would be a very suitable name to Alvin Seville in Alvinnn and the chipmunk. So yeah three of them got their own middle name, before they inherit their family name.**_

 _ **And also Derek and Ryan are from different Alvin and the Chipmunk that Derek from Alvinnn and the Chipmunk and Ryan from Alvin and the Chipmunk 2: The Squeakquel (I think I got right on that naming title.)**_

 _ **Anyway the next one is going to a while and it called Struggle to Cope and it something to with Claire. And I don't want to say anything about this sentence in review statement that I work hard to make a better words from them**_


End file.
